Time to Heal and Love
by ariannalupin
Summary: Harry has a twin sister. She is nice, and Harry is still BWL. After the final battle they plus Ron and Hermione go back in time. Overdone, sure but I like it. Will contain both het and slash. minor Ootp spoiler. SBHP RLOFC. Sequel posted chs.1-6 revised.
1. Prologue

A/N Please Read This First

Disclaimer and warnings- I do not own any Harry Potter characters or the plot lines in the books. All I claim are my OCs and the ideas I came up with. If something I write seems familiar, I apologize in advanced, I did not mean for it to. I have tried to be as original as possible. This story contains both het and slash HPSB and RLOC.

Character Summary and items needed to understand my alternate universe:

Harry has a twin sister named Arianna Lillian Potter (aka. Ria or Riana).

Arianna has lived with the Dursleys, instead of living in the cupboard they shared Dudley's second bedroom. She has been with Harry on all his adventures.

Arianna is bound to Harry- the twin bond allows her to feed him power to keep him alive. This combined with his mother's sacrifice is what allowed Harry to survive the killing curse.

Both Arianna and Harry are Gryffindors; they are best friends with Ron and Hermione.

In 5th year Arianna was the one to be used to lure Harry to the Department of mysteries. She was actually captured, during a Hogsmead weekend, and tortured. Sirius is still alive (a/n I love Sirius so he will not die ever).

During her torture, a spell went wrong and Arianna ended up blinded.

Because this is the wizarding world Arianna was able to use spells to see out of her familiars eyes and use her bond with her brother and best friends to use their eyes as well. Due to these facts and other reasons she was able to stay in training with Harry and is able to duel with the best of them.

HBP did not happen. Harry, Arianna, Hermione, and Ron spent years 5,6,7 receiving extra training from Dumbledore, the teachers, and the order. In year 6 the kids were pulled out of regular school, and only received combat training that is specialized for their strengths.

Arianna, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are known as the Bandits, the best combat team of the war.

**Capabilities of Each Character-**

**Harry-**

Animagus form of a phoenix (given the name Flame is black, red, and gold)

Best dueler in group

Most powerful wizard in the world

Can do wand less magic

Can manipulate magical spells once cast at him

**Arianna-**

Animagus form of a wolf (name is Shadow is black with white markings on back left foot and on her muzzle)

Senses magic and life forces (auras)

Seer (has visions of future-she remembers them and tries to change the bad ones)

Can do wand less magic

Best in combined dueling (both magical and muggle)

Empath

**Ron-**

Animagus form of a dog (name is Mutt is cross between a mastiff and a Rhodesian Ridgeback)

Strategist of the group

Best in muggle fighting

Can do wand less magic

Can manipulate magic

**Hermione-**

Animagus form of a cat (name is Sneak is a dark brown with white feet)

Head of reconnaissance for the group

Can do wand less magic

Creates new spells

Voice of reason when the other get out of hand

**Looks of Group**

Harry is 5'11 due to a magical growth that helped him overcome the neglect from the Dursley's. He has raven black hair that falls slightly past his shoulders, he keeps it tied back, with the tips dyed red and green eyes.

Arianna is 5'6 for the same reason Harry has achieved his height. Her waist length raven hair, with purple streaks, frames a face identical to her mother's including the same green eyes, now somewhat milky due to her blindness, she shares with her mother and brother. She is considered to be one of the prettiest and most sought after girls in school.

Ron is 6'3 with red hair streaked with black and silver that goes to just above his shoulders. The student population considers him pretty attractive.

Hermione is 5'7. Her hair has straightened into elegant waves and it has darkened into deeper brown streaked with blue, she wears it just past her shoulders blades.

**Miscellaneous and looks for more than one character**

All four of them have the cartilage in their left ears pierced with a golden ring.

The girls also have matching diamond and emerald double piercing.

Hermione and Ron have been dating since the middle of 6th year.

They have wicked minds for pranks that they used against Sirius and Remus during training.

Also all four each have a phoenix (Fawkes) tattooed on their upper right arms and their animagus forms on their left shoulder blades behind their hearts.

Summer after 5th year the Dursleys were attacked while in London and killed by Death Eaters.

All four of them live with Remus and Sirius in a redone Grimmauld Place (the order felt that now the six of them were living there permanently they should redo the interior of he Black House).

The final battle has just happened as the story starts. The date the attack was on was September 1st about 3 hours before what would have been their 7th year was about to start.

The familiars for the group are:

Hedwig and an ashwinder named Edana, flame in Gaelic, for Harry

Arianna has a phoenix named Jalen, bird of light, and a big black dog called Snuffles that was a gift from he godfather on her 16th birthday- the first day she was able to be off bed rest after her torture. Arianna usually bond with Snuffles to see during battle, Snuffles is trained to act as a seeing-eye dog and would do anything to protect and help her. Jalen is the fastest way for the Bandits to communicate and travel.

Ron has a Red Tail Hawk called Devlin, meaning fierce, and a black panther named Balin, meaning night. Ron has trained Balin to fight in battle; he is a fierce protector of the Bandits. Devlin is used as a scout, a searcher, and a messenger.

Hermione has Crookshanks and an owl named Jada, meaning wise. Hermione uses her familiars for scouting and spying on DE meetings. Her owl also delivers letters.

I am not sure if she will have visions in the past because she already knows what is to happen.

If you have any questions about this world please review and let me know. I will try to respond ASAP. Also I don't know how fast I will be updating this, I am in school and trying to keep up with everything is difficult and school comes first.


	2. I Close My Eyes

A/N This chapter will be told from 4 different perspectives.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.

_I Close My Eyes_

_"I close my eyes when I get too sad_

_I think thoughts that I know are bad"_

Harry Potter surveyed the utter destruction surrounding him in the front lawn of Hogwarts; the smoke rising from the forbidden forest, the injured and dead from both sides littered the ground. He knew that this was what he had trained for everything in his life, since that Halloween 16 years ago, had led up to this day. He remembered all the long hard hours his team had put in, the many dangerous missions they had gone on to draw Voldemort out of hiding and decimate his forces.

Slowly he felt his Occlumency shields slipping and all of his suppressed emotions rising to the surface of his mind. He closed his eyes trying to stop the tears that were trying to escape through his best barriers.

Everyone had lost so much during the duration of the second war. Harry, as the leader of the Order, had heard about every death and the Bandits had mourned them all. Sometimes he regretted the decision to take Dumbledore's place after his assassination. He knew that the casualty count from this battle would be the highest yet, and it would hold the names of many he held dear.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arianna Potter watched through the eyes of her familiar as her brother absorbed the scene around him. She noticed he was trying to hold back the first tears he would have shed since the summer Dumbledore died. Like Harry, Ria had tried her hardest not to show emotion during the last years of the war. Demonstrating what you felt could be used as a weakness, and Ria had not cried since her 16th birthday when Dumbledore and the rest of her family and friends had shown her how to bond with Snuffles so she could see again.

Not knowing what else to do Ria walked over to her brother to offer what little comfort she could. On her way over she ended her bond so she would not wear out her magic or her familiar, and once she was no longer focusing on her sight spells she was able to sense the unstable magic flowing from her brother, but figuring it was from the grief she didn't consider it anything to be concerned about.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron Weasley had just found his girlfriend Hermione Granger on the field. The two stood arm-in-arm as they watched one of their best friends slowly break down. The backlash of magic from the spell he had used to kill the Dark Lord had weakened his mental shields allowing for the first time in many years a tear to fall down his face.

The two were also shocked when Ria made her way across the field with a grace only she possessed and, trying to keep up an emotionless front to offer her brother support in his time of mourning, being an empath felt the strong waves of grief flowing off him and she too cried.

Ron and Hermione decided that their friends needed their support at this time. Many times in the past years Harry and Ria had been there for their own breakdowns, and now it was time to return the favor. By the time they got there both could feel the unstable magic flowing from both of the Potter twins- little did they know what was in-store for them as they wrapped their arms around the two who had suffered the most in this war.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From farther up the field two men watched the scene unfold with conflicting emotions. Outwardly they showed sad faces to the world as the four Bandits comforted each other, but on the inside they were also secretly hiding the joy for the events about to come. These two men knew what the combined grief and magic of these four, the four most powerful witches and wizards living, would do and what would happen.

20 years ago four students had appeared during the welcoming feast in the Marauders last year at Hogwarts. These four had shaped many events to come, and had drastically influenced the events of the Marauders' last year at Hogwarts. Only a few people from that time remembered the true names and origins of the four and these two men were some of them.

Remus Lupin and Sirius Black watched as their two loves, their godchildren, grieved in a way that would affect them all. Little did those four know that events they were about to set in motion. Remus and Sirius hoped with all their hearts that when the four returned Ria and Harry would accept them back as they were now, twenty years older, and the only loving guardians the two had ever known.

The two men watched as the magic around the four increased and a blinding flash of light lit up the grounds, and the four were gone as if they had never been kneeling there. The only lasting impression was the destroyed robes of Lord Voldemort.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opening his eyes for a second Harry focused on the pile of robes before him. It was all that remained of the most feared wizard since Slytherin. He just couldn't take it any more, he felt the first pair of arms around him before he broke down and let out his heart-wrenching sobs. He realized that it was Arianna, who was his strength, and he noticed with shock that she had finally let herself break down and cry.

So absorbed in their grief and their relief they never noticed Ron and Hermione walk up to them and they where completely startled when two pairs of arms encircled them. The four cried together, unstable magic flowing around them hearing the prayer the four had to be given time to grieve and find happiness before dealing with the aftermath of the final battle.

The Bandits felt something stir around them, the wind picked up and a bright light surrounded the four and their familiars, who had been giving them comfort. The last thing anyone of them saw was Remus and Sirius watching them with small smiles on their faces, looking as if they knew a secret they were about to let the four in on.


	3. Time of Your Life

A/N This part of the story will also be told in different views

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me- I just want to mess with his world for a while. Good Riddance is owned by Green Day. I also want to thank imakeeper for being the first to review my story. I am posting this chapter for him.

Time Of Your Life

_"__Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road _

_Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go _

_So make the best of this test, and don't ask why_

_It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time  _

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right._

_I hope you had the time of your life_."

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin applauded the welcoming speech given by Professor Dumbledore and reached for all the food laid out for the last welcoming feast they would ever share at Hogwarts as students. This was a bittersweet time for both and as they observed the halls they had known for six years they wondered if anything special would happen to make this year unique and exciting, knowing that this would be the end of their time in the sheltered world that was Hogwarts.

Sirius Black was 6'3 with long, sleek black hair that fell past his shoulders; he always kept it in a low, loose ponytail. His aristocratic features and sky blue eyes made him the target for almost every girl and many of the boys in the Hogwarts population. His behavior most mirrored the form his animagus took, Padfoot, the loveable mutt, who always wanted to play and get in trouble, able to charm his way out of trouble with almost anyone. Sirius looked around at his three best friends, laughing and smiling with them as topics ranged from quidditch to the next prank they would play.

Remus Lupin was also watching his friends, but instead of joining in their random discussion he was remembering all the times both good and bad that the Marauders had shared over the years here. The resident werewolf's reminiscent smile was, unknown to him, capturing the attention of many students. Even though Remus would never acknowledge the attention he received from his many admirers, he knew that he had them and that he deserved some of them _(a/n I hate when people describe Remus as overly shy and fragile- he is a werewolf and that makes him strong and in-control. He knows he is attractive, he just doesn't feel comfortable dating seriously b/c of what he is)_. At an even 6'0 Remus's soft features and elegant persona made him into the 3rd most sought after guy in the school, well 2nd because everyone knew that James only had a thing for Lily. His wise amber eyes seemed to see everything around him, and his honey-colored, shaggy hair fell halfway between the bottom of his ears and the top of his shoulders. Remus preferred to leave his hair down, except in class, causing it to frame his tan face (he only gets pale during the days near the full moon) that held the an expressive mouth with soft delicate lips, no matter what the emotion Remus was feeling, it could be seen in the way his mouth was held and in what color his eyes were (you had to be really close to see this change though).

Suddenly the air in the great hall seemed to shift, and a magical wind ruffled the diners' hair and robes. It continued for nearly fifteen minutes, causing both the teachers and the students to start to get nervous and shift in their seats, looking around for the source.

A flash of pure white light lit the hall, so bright that the occupants had to shield their eyes, and in the middle of the main aisle four battered figures appeared, surrounded by a very odd group of animals. The figures were dressed in badly torn battle robes; tears were flowing down their faces and blood was dripping to the floor from numerous wounds.

The students and teachers were so shocked by the appearance of the four that, for what seemed like forever, no one moved. The strangers seemed not to have noticed any of what was happening, they remained wrapped around each other sobbing with such grief, or maybe relief, fueling their tears that both the teachers and students felt their hearts reach out toward the four.

Finally Albus Dumbledore cleared his throat and spoke a soft but forceful greeting to the four. The reaction that his soft-spoken hello got was so shocking that many students would wonder about it for years to come, at his voice the four strangers startled and, drawing their wands in record time, they looked around the hall eyes seeming to linger on certain people before the girl with brown hair fainted, the red-haired man began cursing with such ferocity and creativity that it impressed even the Marauders, but the last two, who appeared to be siblings, just stood stalk-still before beginning a whispered conversation, punctuated with emphatic gestures in the direction of the Gryffindor, Slytherin, and teacher tables.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was official, Ria and Harry were the most shocked that they had ever been in their entire life. One minute they were at sight of the final battle in the year 1997 and then they had appeared in what they assumed was the past, and not just at any time- no they had to appear in their parents' seventh year at Hogwarts, 1977.

After they had their argument about what to do, Harry went to wake up 'Mione and calm Ron down while Ria turned her attention to the Headmaster to try and explain their sudden appearance and try to figure out how to get back.

"Good evening Headmaster Dumbledore" Ria's soft voice, the one she used to give commands on the battle field, filled the hall and cut through any mutterings, "I wonder if it would be possible for my friends and I to speak with you privately?" it was more of a command than a request.

"Of course young lady," he nodded his head respectively, seemingly slightly startled by the girl's voice, her bluntness, and the way she seemed to expect to be listened to, even her companions deferred to her. When he looked at her though, he noticed the milky-white tint her eyes had, showing him that she was unable to see.

"Thank you," she tipped her head, "Your office or the side room off the hall would be perfect places to have our discussion, and of course you are welcome to bring Professor McGonagall and any other teacher you trust to hear our story."

"Very well young lady, if you four would proceed to the room at the side of the hall Professor McGonagall and I will join you very shortly." Dumbledore responded with a nod of his head, then he addressed the rest of the school telling them to continue on with their meals.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Dumbledore left the hall, it filled up with mutterings and speculations about the four. At the Gryffindor table four boys were awed (Sirius), impressed (James), frightened (Peter), and thoughtful (Remus) about the events and people they had just seen.

Sirius Black had not only noticed the quiet power all four held, he also noticed that all four were very attractive and the raven-haired boy seemed to him to be the most attractive teen boy he had ever seen, not to mention he was awed by the display of dueling skill and cursing.

James Potter had noticed that all four not only were powerful, but they knew how to use it and how to take control of a situation with pretty calm heads.

Peter Pettigrew was afraid of the four and hoped that they kept as far away from him as possible.

Remus Lupin, out of all the Marauders noticed not only the power and control of the four, but also their demeanors and the pets surrounding them. All four had unique familiars, the girl had even had a phoenix, they seemed to have developed a trust and friendship even more potent than the one the Marauders had; he also had to admit that the girl who had spoken to Dumbledore was very attractive.

The four boys were still lost in speculation when, right after the desserts had appeared, the door to the room opened and the Professors walked out followed by the four, who had cleaned up, and their animals.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While waiting for the Professors to enter, the Bandits decided what to tell Dumbledore, unshrinking their trunks and changing into clean robes as they talked. By the time the Professors entered, the Bandits had decided that Ria and 'Mione would give a quick outline of who they were and the events of the past two years that led them to arrive here, nothing more in case that it would mess with the future.

"Professors, please do not interrupt my tale, at the end we will answer what questions we can," Ria began as soon as Dumbledore and McGonagall had sat down, she continued at their nods, "my name is Arianna Potter, next to me is my twin Harry, next is Ronald Weasley, and finally this is Hermione Granger. We believe that somehow our combined magic sent us back in time 20 years so that we could heal from the last battle."

At this point 'Mione continued "With the circumstances surrounding our travel we believe that when the time is right our magic will send us back to the proper time to deal with the aftermath of the final battle."

'Mione saw Dumbledore prepare to ask a question, so she headed him off, "Before you ask yes we were just on the battlefield for the final battle against Voldemort and Death Eaters. We did win, but all of us suffered losses of friends and family, and it appears that our magic seemed that this place would be the best place to rest and recover."

Dumbledore nodded and agreed with the young witches' ideas. Dumbledore requested some food from a summoned house-elf for the group to eat and the full stories of the past two years came out, "I am sorry that you four had to deal with such things. Now though what would you like to do here in the past?"

Ron answered, "We should probably attend classes with the rest of the students. All of us are seventh year Gryffindors."

"What of Miss Potter's blindness? Will she be able to participate in classes?"

It took Ria a minute to remember that this wasn't the Professor McGonagall who had spent hours researching sight spells for Ria, then she answered, "Yes I will Professor. There are many spells I can employ to be able to see what is going on. I will have to have at least one of the familiars with me at all times."

Both professors nodded in understanding, but requested that the birds would only be used outdoors and if the bigger animals caused too much of a distraction then the situation would have to be reevaluated. The four nodded, agreeing that this was reasonable; after all it took people in their home time months to get used to having Snuffles and Balin following them around all the time.

As soon as they were finished eating the four were ushered out into the great hall by Dumbledore. Harry and Ria visibly steel themselves before proceeding Ron and Hermione into the hall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All eyes turned toward to the front of the hall as Dumbledore came out, focusing on the four new faces in the hall. The four stood straight-backed and proud, in a row, with the two girls in the center, as Dumbledore introduced them, "Students I would like to introduce you to our four new transfer students, who will be joining the seventh year Gryffindors. Please welcome Hermione Granger, Ron West, and Harry and Arianna Porter."

The four walked over to the Gryffindor table noticing the only open seats were next to the Marauders, so gathering their courage and their wits they walked over toward the seats with Snuffles and Balin trailing along and Edana perched on Harry's shoulder (the birds had already been sent up to the dorms).

When the Marauders had noticed the four new students looking for seats they had managed to make room on either side of the table for them, and when they saw the four walking toward them they became really excited to be the first to meet them. Before the students had even settled into their seats, three of the four Marauders were already trying to introduce themselves.

"Hi we are the Marauders," Remus's smooth, husky voice had won over the other two, so he took control, "I am Remus Lupin, also known as Moony, and these are my friends Sirius Black or Padfoot, James Potter or Prongs, and Peter Pettigrew or Wormtail. We want to welcome you Hogwarts and introduce ourselves since two of you will be sharing our dorm."

Ria smiled at her father's friend. "It is nice to meet you," she began before she looked up and heard four gasps from the Marauders as they saw her eyes, ignoring it she continued, "We are the Bandits, I am Ria Porter or Shadow, and these three are my twin, Harry Porter or Flame, Ron West or Mutt, and Hermione Granger or Sneak. We are happy to meet you four."

The boys seemed startled at the nicknames of the four, but shrugged it off and began to ask questions about their pasts and where they had gone to school before. The four claimed that they had gone to Beauxbatons because their parents worked in the English Embassy in France, luckily all could speak French fluently incase this was ever tested.

The topics for the rest of the feast ranged from quidditch to classes, but the boys seemed to understand not to ask questions about Ria's eyes or how the four appeared in the hall, something which surprised the time-travelers, since they knew the Sirius of the future and his insatiable curiosity. They did, however, ask about the familiars and so the three still at dinner were introduced and they told them about the others that were in the dorm.

Sirius quickly proclaimed Snuffles his favorite followed closely by Edana, Remus couldn't wait to meet Jalen though he also seemed to enjoy petting Snuffles, James instantly loved Balin, and Peter wanted to meet all the birds because he was a little intimidated by the other familiars.

When Dumbledore dismissed the students, the Marauders led the Bandits up to the common room all the while keeping up their conversations and noticing with awe that Ria seemed to never falter her steps.


	4. Two Wolves

_**A/N Here is the next chapter. This is about the interaction between Remus and Ria the first night. The Bandits have decided to refer to old Remus and Sirius as Ray and Ryan.**_

_**Disclaimer- Harry Potter is not mine. I only obsess about and play with his world.**_

**Two Wolves**

On the way up to the tower Ria found herself to be walking next to Remus, something that she was grateful for, as he was the most tactful of all the marauders, _and the cutest- wait where did that come from? _While she shook her head to get rid of _that_ awkward thought, she felt his gaze settle on her form multiple times, each quickly pulled away, as if he was embarrassed to be caught staring. Actually Ria found it quite flattering to have him look at her, especially because she or her friends and family intimidated most of the boys in her time.

From what she could sense of him he was anxious and tense, trying to decide if it was okay to ask her some questions. Finally, to ease the tension building up, Ria told him "ask whatever is on your mind and I will answer the questions I feel comfortable with."

With that opening Remus stared at the beautiful young lady next to him, he was already feeling a deep attraction to her, and then he collected his thoughts and asked the question most bothering him, that was the least offensive.

"Um, Ria, I was wondering how you are able to walk around as you do even though you are blind."

"Well Remus, after I lost my sight my godfather, Ryan, and my other guardian, Ray, and the professors at my old school managed to find some spells to help me out.

The first allows me to share the sight of my familiars, the second allows me to share the sight of people with whom I share implicit trust: Harry, Ron, 'Mione, and my guardians. There are a few spells that are directional spells I can use if I have no one around; my senses are increased to make up for the loss of sight allowing me to hear footsteps and spells.

In places I am familiar with I never use the sight spells because they drain energy quickly, but in new places it is easiest to keep one of my familiars around."

This explanation answered many of his questions, but he realized she had implied that she had lost her sight sometime after her birth and that she did not live with her parents.

"Ria, did you loose your sight sometime after birth? The way you answered my question just sounded like you lost it recently."

"Yeah I lost two years ago. It was really surprising and devastating until I could get the hang of the spells."

"Oh, um, how did you lose it, and why didn't your parents help out with finding the spells for your sight?"

So much for being tactful, those questions were very painful to answer and Ria didn't know if she was completely comfortable with telling a younger Remus the answers to either one. She still had a hard time talking about loosing her sight even to her closest friends and family, so at the moment she settled for a shrug.

The rest of the walk was awkward and silent as Ria thought about the predicament she was in. Unfortunately it caused her to take her attention away from watching where she was going, and she missed the top step of the stairs and stumbled.

His daring in asking those questions surprised Remus, he didn't know what came over him, but he was just so curious about the four students. When Ria clammed up he wasn't at all surprised, and allowed her the silence she seemed to want, and went back to just observing her movements, which was lucky because, as they reached the top of the last staircase, Ria missed the step and his werewolf speed was the only thing that allowed him to catch her.

Even when she was back on her feet, Remus kept his hand on her arm as a way of an apology. Ria understood the gesture and nodded her head, accepting his apology and coming to a conclusion about the questions. Smiling sadly Ria felt inclined to answer both of the questions posed to her by Moony, she didn't know why but she felt that he had a right to know and just like in the future he would be the best to understand her and not pity anything she would tell him.

Of course by the time she had decided to answer his questions they had reached the common room, but as it seemed no one else was going straight to bed she pulled Remus aside and whispered to him, "if you still want answers to your questions I'll tell you now."

Remus nodded and did a quick scan of the common room before leading her away. When Remus grabbed her hand to take her to a place where they could talk, Ria felt her heart quicken and a blush rise to her cheeks, she immediately squashed that down- _no you can't like him, not Remus, please not Remus_. It turned out that Remus had brought them up to the boy's dorm and as she sat down on his bed he cast a silencing charm.

Ria looked up at Remus and saw him smiling encouragingly at her, "are you sure you want to tell me? You don't have to."

"I know, but I want to. Just, just don't pity me for any of this, please."

When he nodded she began her explanation, "Well you were right Remus, Harry and I do not live with our parents. Um, you see when we were a little over a year old our parents were murdered, at that time Harry and I were sent to live with our mother's sister, who is a muggle and who strongly 'dislikes' magic. She hated us and told us nothing about the magical world; let's just say that she wasn't the best of guardians. When we were 9 our family moved to France (_this is_ _a lie, but it is necessary for the Beauxbatons story to work_), and we got our letters when we turned eleven. When we were 13 our godfather and our father's other best friend from school re-entered our lives, but at that point in time it was impossible for either of them to take us in. So-"

"Wait, wait, wait" Remus interrupted, "why did you just now meet them, why couldn't they take you away from those horrid muggles?"

"Our godfather had just escaped from prison, he was innocent of the crime he was arrested for, but we had no proof of that because the real criminal managed to escape again. And our father's other friend was ordered to stay away from us because, um, well you see he was a –if I tell you this you must promise not to freak or anything okay?"

Ria knew that Remus wouldn't freak because he was a werewolf and after extracting his promise she continued, "he was a werewolf, (here Remus drew a sharp breath hoping beyond hope she would say it didn't matter) and the ministry being the prejudiced gits they are wouldn't let him raise us, even though he is the most mild-mannered man I have ever met and he cares for his pack deeply. Harry and I see him as a very close friend or older brother, and neither our friends nor us care that he is a werewolf. Since we met him he has always been there for us. Anyway, when our godfather was finally cleared, after our 5th year, we moved in with both of them." At this point Ria stopped her explanations and allowed Remus to assimilate everything she had told him so far.

Remus was shocked at the life Ria and Harry had had up till 5th year. He was relieved that they wouldn't care if he were a werewolf once he told them. Though he really wanted to know how Ria had lost her sight he felt that the story would be very painful for her to discuss, "Ria I want you to know that if you don't feel comfortable revealing how you lost your sight, than you don't have to tell me."

Ria thought about this and decided to tell him a partial truth, "Um, well I want to tell you some of it. You won't get the whole story yet. I'll just say that it was Death Eaters and a bad combination of spells. When I awoke after the attack I couldn't see, and my godfather had gotten me Snuffles."

Remus heard the tensing of her voice during this explanation and reached out and hugged her. He was surprised when she tensed in his arms, before relaxing. She pulled away shortly after, but as he was about to say something the door opened and James and Sirius came in.

Blushing, Ria got off the bed and bid the boys goodnight and left followed by Snuffles. Remus stared after her for a moment before turning his attention to his two best friends, who were looking at him with mischievous expressions.

"So Remus, getting all comfy up here with the new girl, eh?"

"Shut up Sirius, and stop waggling your eyebrows at me. Do you know how stupid you look?"

"Ah lighten up Moony. Or do you _like_ like her?"

"Prongs what are we, six?"

"Well excuse me Pads, but look he's blushing."

"No way, Moony blushing? The world is coming to an end."

"Do you guys want to know what she told me or not? Where's Peter?"

After learning that Peter was asleep and that Ron and Harry were going to be in the common room for a little longer, Remus relayed the fact that one of the twins' guardians was a werewolf, and he felt it was safe to inform them of his furry little problem so any awkward questions could be avoided. This decided the boys got ready for bed, and as they were climbing under their covers they heard the two new boys coming up and getting ready for bed.


	5. Bonding of Bandits and Marauders

A/N Here is Harry and the rest getting to know each other.

**Bonding of Bandits and Marauders**

Harry and the other two Bandits found themselves walking with the rest of the Marauders up to the dorms after dinner. Lily had met them outside the Great Hall and had immediately introduced herself to the four, after giving James a good slap for not sitting with her at dinner or on the train.

Harry was surprised at how much Ria actually looked like their mother, especially when angered, sure people had always said it, but it's different seeing it yourself- they got just as much of a shock seeing James as well. He looked over his shoulder to make sure Ria was doing okay and smiled when he saw her deep in conversation with Remus. Ria and Remus had always had a special bond, they understood each other better than anyone, and Harry was glad that they were able to continue it here in the past.

Hearing his name Harry turned to look at his father. "Excuse me, can you repeat that?"

"I was wondering how your sister manages to navigate so well when she is blind?" asked James.

"Oh, well first we are making a lot of noise so she is probably following that, then there are a few navigational spells she knows and uses regularly, and lastly she is walking with Remus so his presence is helping her with the staircases."

The Marauders were satisfied with this answer and went on to ask about quidditch. Harry and Ron told them about the games they had played in and what positions each held. James invited them to try out for the team, and Harry and Ron agreed immediately. When the next topic change came, the group realized they were in front of the portrait.

Hermione ignored the four boys on the way up to the dorms, instead concentrating on her theories of how this time travel was possible and keeping an eye on her friends. Her watchfulness was a habit she did not intend to loose; it had saved the four of them more time than any other trait she possessed. She also needed a way to keep the Bandit's identities a secret, because if the Marauders lived up to their reputation keeping a secret would take lots of hard work.

Lily kept her eye on Hermione, and was finally able to engage the girl in a conversation. They spoke about their friends and classes, both lamenting the fact that none of their friends took school seriously enough. Though Hermione, thinking back on all the battles she had seen, did state that it didn't really matter whether they took school seriously, as long as they learned what they needed, and were able to use it in life.

Once inside Harry watched Remus lead Ria up to the boy's dorms and decided to ask her about that later. Even Remus couldn't escape the talk (threats) if he decided to date Ria. Harry made a mental note to watch that and mention something to Ron, for back up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius watched as three of the new students absorbed everything they could in the common room. He was glad that he had found two more quidditch lovers, and he wondered what else they liked to do. He had noticed that the girls seemed to be ones to study and read a lot, both had the know-it-all aura about them, though Ria seemed to also present an air of mischievousness and mystery. Remus seemed completely taken with Arianna or Ria or whatever she calls herself, Sirius was definitely happy for his friend, not many girls attracted Remus's eyes. Sirius had to admit that she was gorgeous, but for some reason he felt drawn to Harry.

Sirius shook his head as Lily leaned over to kiss James, and saw that Harry was looking a little sick at the mushiness displayed between the two. Luckily James and Lily were interrupted before they got carried away, as the group was startled by the appearance of four birds and a cat. When he realized one was a phoenix, Sirius was awed beyond belief that a 17 year old would be able to own one.

The entire common room turned to look at the group as the phoenix circled the room, singing brightly. Even those who had seen Fawkes were drawn to the sight of the bird, for it was one of the rarest forms, a dark phoenix, said only to bond to those who can walk the balance between light and dark without falling over the line.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three Marauders and Lily stared at the phoenix that had landed on Harry's shoulder. Sure Ria had told them about her bird, but they hadn't realized how beautiful and special it was. Nothing could prepare some one for their first sighting of a dark phoenix.

Jalen landed on Harry's shoulder, watching the stairs for her mistress to come down. The noise in the common room slowly picked up as the students got used to the presence of the bird. Eventually it did get rather late and the students began to drift up the stairs to their dormitories.

Sometime later James and Sirius, who had been staring at Harry, as if trying to figure something out, finally decided to go up to the dorms (Peter had left soon after Jalen had arrived). Lily headed to bed soon after the boys left, leaving three of the Bandits to contemplate all that had happened.

A few minutes later Ria came down the stairs with a secretive smile on her face. Harry looked up at her with a raised eyebrow, but she shook her head, bid the boys goodnight, grabbed 'Mione, and skipped up the stairs followed by Crookshanks, Jalen, and Snuffles. Harry looked at Ron, and chuckling the two boys raced upstairs and into bed, nervous about what the next day would bring.


	6. A Whole Bunch of Firsts

**A Whole Bunch of Firsts**

The next morning the Marauders awoke to a hysterical sight. Ron was standing over Harry's bed trying everything from shouting to cold water to wake him up. Harry had buried himself under his covers and refused to move. Laughing at them, the Marauders got up and ready for class expecting Harry to join them soon, but by the time they were dressed Harry still hadn't moved and with 30 minutes until breakfast (the commotion had woken them up earlier than normal) they decided to watch the show. Not five minutes later a knock sounded on the door, and after the chorused 'come in', Ria, 'Mione, and Lily came in followed by Snuffles. Ria and 'Mione took one look at the scene and broke down into giggles.

"Well if you think you can do better, then you wake him up," Ron huffed at Ria, throwing his hands up in frustration.

Ria adorned an almost evil smirk, slightly scaring the past people and causing Ron and 'Mione to smirk back at her, she then leaned over Harry's bed and stated just loud enough for those gathered to hear, "Harry if you make me late for class on the first day by not getting up I will personally snog 'The Ferret' (the marauders could hear the capitalization in that name) on your bed when we get back home."

At that point he shot straight up "Ew, gross Ria. I could have lived without that visual for the rest of my life."

'Mione jumped into the conversation, "Actually Harry, he is rather good looking and…"

Ron stuck his hand over her mouth, "Just stop 'Mione, Ria, please."

The girls just shrugged and headed out of the dorm, yelling over their shoulders for the boys to hurry up.

Breakfast was relatively peaceful with Snuffles, Balin, and Edana going with them. When the timetables were handed out the Bandits let out a collective groan, hearing the noise the other five looked up.

" 'Mione please save me from the evil potions," Harry looked ready to drop to his knees and beg.

"Aw, Harry it won't be that bad. Grow up. We do have a different professor now, so maybe it will be better."

"So you say, 'Mione. You will get your perfect score and the three of us will suffer, suffer I tell you," the end of this overly dramatic speech by Ria was punctuated by her placing her hand over her eyes and slumping to the table.

'Mione noticed the looks of confusion on the Marauders faces and explained, "Potions is Harry and Ron's worst class, and Ria has trouble with it now because of her blindness, and I have to listen to these three complain all through class, and try to help them not fail," she turned to her friends, "So really it is me who suffers during the class from hell." In response the three gave her sheepish looks.

Finally Lily stood, "Well if you don't want to be late to your doom it may be prudent to leave now." The rest followed her down to the dungeons

On the way down to the dungeons Remus and Sirius offered to pair with Ria and Harry respectively so that the two would be able to get a better grade in Potions. They joined the students waiting outside the classroom, talking and ignoring the stares the time-travelers got until a loud slap was heard.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ria and Remus were standing slightly away from the rest of the group talking about classes and books they had read when they heard Snuffles growl softly as four shadows fell over them. Ria mumbled the seeing spell under her breath and when it took effect saw Malfoy, Snape, Crabbe, and Goyle standing behind her, she turned and waited for them to speak. From his silence it seemed that Remus was going to let her handle it, though she did sense him tensing and reaching for his wand in case it got out of hand.

Slightly unnerved by the blank and emotionless stare he was receiving, Malfoy introduced himself, "I am Lucius Malfoy and this is Severus Snape and even though you are a Gryffindor (insert sneer here), we are prepared to offer you friendship, since you and your brother seem to be very powerful and you would make fine allies for us. You need to be careful about who you make friends with; mudbloods, blood traitors, and half-breeds will ruin you."

Ria gave a nod of acknowledgement before answering in a surprisingly calm and even voice, "I will have to decline your offer Malfoy. I can decide whom I want to hang out with myself, and they do not include a Malfoy or a Snape. Don't even try to talk to my brother about it because he will give you the same answer. Since we are half-bloods and our best friend is muggleborn."

As Ria turned back around to speak with Remus, she felt a hand grab her arm and spin her around. A red faced Malfoy was in her spell sight, "How dare you turn your back to me, I offered you friendship with the most influential person in Hogwarts and you turn it down. Do you realize what kind of monsters and traitors are in Gryffindor?"

"How dare you?! I know better than you about who is in Gryffindor and I know exactly who I turned down, a stuck-up, spoiled bastard who has had life handed to him on a silver platter and because of this believes he is better than others. Now please release my arm!!!"

By the time Ria was done, Remus was staring at her in shock barely containing his laughter at the red Malfoy's face was turning. Malfoy still hadn't let go of her arm and had started to threaten her when Ria got fed up and raised a hand and slapped him hard across the face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as that slap was heard all of the waiting students turned to stare at the confrontation. The other houses started to laugh at the sight of a red-faced Malfoy staring down at a girl, 6 inches shorter, with a handprint on his face. Harry and the others walked over to Ria and Remus as Malfoy raised his hand to strike back in retaliation. As his hand began its descent, Ron caught his wrist in a hold strong enough to bruise.

Harry growled out a warning, "Malfoy, if you ever even think of striking my sister again, I will personally make sure you spend at least 24 hours in the hospital wing."

"How dare you threaten me," Malfoy pulled out his wand, but luckily for Malfoy and all the students the potions professor showed up and let the class into the room.

As all that had been going on, 'Mione had begun running soothing fingers through Ria's hair, silently grounding her in the present. The future Lucius Malfoy had been one of her main torturers, and having him threaten her might very well send Ria into a panic attack, something that all of the Bandits desperately wanted to avoid because of the attention and questions that would almost certainly accompany it. When the professor had arrived 'Mione had immediately removed her fingers, and she didn't think anyone had seen her actions, but Remus, being ever observant, had noticed and filed the information away for a later date.

Professor Sinis came stalking into the room after the last student. "Professor, the new girl, Porter, has insulted and physically assaulted me and her friends threatened me. I want them to be punished."

"Is this true Miss Porter?"

"No sir, I did not insult Mr. Malfoy. I merely informed him of the truth."

"Which is what?"

"That I do not appreciate being told who to choose as friends by some one who does not know me or the people I choose to make friends with. I also told him that with his upbringing he and I wouldn't get along."

"Did you slap him?"

"Yes sir, but he really did deserve it."

"Oh and what did he do deserve such a thing?"

"He insulted my mother, my friends, my brother, and me. He also grabbed my arm hard enough to bruise and began threatening me," here she pushed up her sleeve revealing red finger-marks on her arm, "I admit that I did go overboard, but with being blind I get really nervous when people touch me and I panicked. I owe you an apology Malfoy. I did not intend to slap you, it was merely a result of an overreaction to your grip."

The professor nodded, "Very well Mr. Malfoy that should satisfy you." He turned and began class, leaving Malfoy silently fuming and the Bandits proud of themselves for getting out of detention.

Class continued on after that. With Remus and Sirius's help both Ria and Harry managed to produce an almost perfect potion. After a rather uneventful potions class, where the four time-travelers got the impression that the professor was almost fair, he favored the Slytherins, but only on the potions grades.

The next class the group had was Care of Magical Creatures. On the grounds their absent familiars joined the Bandits. Professor Kettleburn spent the lesson speak on the bonds of familiars and on phoenixes. After lunch the group had Defense Against the Dark Arts, a class that they all were looking forward to.

The Defense teacher for the year introduced himself as Professor David Vice. He came across as a dark man who would definitely be picking favorites and behaving unfairly toward students he decided to dislike, and apparently these students included the Marauders and by association the Bandits, he had a definite no nonsense attitude about his subject, and my the end of the first twenty minutes of class the students were fairly intimidated by the man. The first quarter of the lesson was spent going over the syllabus and what would be covered. After that was done the Professor broke the students into pairs and had them duel each other so he could see where they fell in skill level.

Harry and Ria had paired up and were waiting their turn to go up to the front. James and Lily had done well as had Sirius and Remus, Peter had lost his duel to a Ravenclaw only slightly, and Ron and 'Mione had impressed the class when they had used Muggle weapons as well as wands.

When the time came for Ria and Harry, both had smirks on their faces and they were pulling out not only their wands, but swords and daggers as well.

"Ready Bro?"

"Sure thing Sis, just wait this is going to be fun."

They bowed to each other and as soon as the teacher opened his mouth to say begin, both had fired off their first curses and had started to move toward each other. In the next 15 minutes the 7th year DADA class witnessed one of the best duels any of them had ever seen. Wands, bodies, swords, and daggers moved so fast that it became a blur. It ended when Harry landed a spell that temporarily froze both of Ria's arms long enough for him to land a body-bind on her. Bruised and tired they headed back to their seats leaving a gaping teacher up front, the bell rang and they took off down the hall to dinner escaping the inquiring students for the time being.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Marauders and Lily watched the twins duel and demonstrate their power. They sat in shock as insults, spells, and blows were traded without a second thought between the two. It was a dirty battle and when it was finished they could see the marks left from it. When Ria and Harry had scurried out of the room, Remus and Sirius could not help following them. When they caught up questions exploded from their mouths.

"Whoa, calm down you two, we were only demonstrating our knowledge on the subject, we learned from our guardians, and yes we will teach you some of these techniques." Ria responded to the three most important and most often asked questions of the two, after all Remus and Sirius from her time had said that two of their friends 7th year taught them how to fight.

Smiling Remus and Sirius slung their arms around the shoulders of Ria and Harry (respectively) and led them down to dinner.


	7. Unforgivable

Disclaimer: Not mine, these characters with the exception of Arianna do not belong to my twisted imagination

Enjoy the chapter

**Unforgivable**

A month had passed since the four time-travelers had landed in the great hall. In that time Remus had confided his monthly problem, and without telling the marauders the four of them had run in their animagus forms with them on the full moon. The Slytherins had begun to pick on Harry and Ria whenever they caught them alone or when they felt they could get away with it, this led to many pranks and revenge hexes. Ron and 'Mione were lost in each other, Lily and James were very in love and busy with Head duties, Peter had started to disappear at times, this left Remus, Sirius, Harry, and Ria alone quite often. Ria and Harry both realized they were falling for the older boys, and they tried to fight it, but it seemed that fate was against them.

At breakfast on the 3rd of October the wise and all-knowing Albus Dumbledore (AN: sarcasm here) announced to the horror of every guy in Hogwarts that there would be a series of balls this year, starting with a Halloween costume ball. Remus and Sirius knew whom they wanted to take, but they were nervous as hell to ask either of the twins to go with them. While Remus and Sirius had to work up the courage to ask some one to the ball, the twins had to decide if they would go with some one from the past.

After this announcement the students were dismissed, and the group of 9 students made their way to DADA. When they entered the room the look on the Professor's face was enough to stop all the giddiness that the news of the dance had caused.

"Class today we are going to cover the unforgivable curses. Please take this lesson seriously and after we cover the curses I will cast the Imperious curse on you." At that statement the Bandits grew pale and Ria looked especially ill. Raising her hand Ria asked "Professor would it be alright if I was excused from this lesson?" Of course Professor Vice, being the evil man that he was, laughed, "No you can not leave this lesson, you need to know these curses, and I will not let feminine weakness get in the way of that." With that said he turned his back on the class and took out a spider. First he cast the Imperious Curse and made the spider do all kinds of tricks, explaining how this could be used to make you murder some one else, and then he cast the Cruciatus Curse, finally the Killing Curse. When he was done he turned to look at his class, who was staring at the crumpled and crying form of one Arianna Lillian Potter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as she had heard that the teacher would be casting unforgivable today, Ria knew that she needed to get out of the classroom. Ever since Death Eaters kidnapped her, she had flashbacks when seeing the curses not in a battle situation. Of course the teacher had refused and assumed she wanted to leave because she was to weak to handle the thought of the curses. When the first curse had been cast she got deathly pale and ill, when the Cruciatus was cast Ria fell to the floor completely lost in the torture she had suffered from the curse.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione noticed the distress Ria was in and tried to calm her down. Even Snuffles noticed and laid across her feet in an effort to comfort her. When she collapsed that brought the attention of the rest of the class to Ria's plight, but the professor remained oblivious to the happenings in the classroom. By the time the professor had finally turned around Ria was completely in panic mode and was refusing to let anyone touch her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When what they were seeing finally sunk in, Remus and Sirius rushed over to the group, followed by James, Lily, and Peter. Not thinking about what he was doing other than the fact that Ria needed to get to the hospital wing, Remus picked her up and carried her out of the room, not hearing the comment made by Vice only Harry and the others' reactions to it. Out in the hall Jalen flew down and began to sing, offering comfort to them both.

Remus Lupin may not have heard the comments made by the teacher, but Harry and his friends did. "I knew that child was weak, girls especially damaged ones can not handle the knowledge of the unforgivable curses." Harry lost it.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HER, SHE HAS HAD MORE EXPIERENCES WITH THOSE CURSES THAN ANYONE ELSE IN THIS ROOM UNLESS THEY ARE A DEATH EATER!"

"How dare you say that child, you have no idea what we have been through. How do you know that she has had more experiences?"

"HAVE YOU HAD THOSE CURSES PERFORMED ON YOU BEFORE? WERE YOUR PARENTS MURDERED BY THE KILLING CURSE? DID YOU WATCH A FATHER KILL HIS CHILDREN UNDER THE IMPERIOUS? HAVE YOU FELT THE UNENDING PAIN OF CRUCIATUS AFTER CRUCIATUS BEING CAST ON YOU? WELL MY SISTER HAS, SHE SUFFERED UNDER THE DEATH EATERS FOR TWO MONTHS AND YOUR LESSON, WHICH SHE ASKED TO BE EXCUSED FROM, BROUGHT BACK HER MEMORIES OF THAT TIME!" Here Sirius managed to get his arms around Harry and literally drag him from the room with the rest of the group following and leaving a classroom full of speechless people.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The infirmary was empty on this October day. Poppy Pomfrey was sitting in her office catching up on paperwork when the door burst open. Hurrying out she saw Remus Lupin carrying the one of the new girls, who was hysterical and having a panic attack. Setting the girl on a bed Pomfrey grabbed a strong calming potion. She had Remus get behind Ria and hold her while she poured the potion down Ria's throat. By the time this was done the rest of the group had come bursting in, Harry also got a calming potion so he wouldn't blow anything up in his anger.

When Ria calmed down she realized that a pair of strong, gentle arms encircled her, and she was held against a broad and somewhat familiar chest. Sighing and snuggling in deeper to the warmth they provided, she realized that the scent of the one holding her so protectively was Remus' and she really liked being held by him this way, so instead of complaining she just closed her eyes and went to sleep surrounded by love. Remus had felt all of Ria's movements and he was deeply afraid that she would tell him to get lost and never touch her again, but to his great joy she just got closer and fell asleep. When that happened Remus realized he had never been happier and knew he was in love with this mysterious girl.

The others watched as Ria fell asleep with a small smile on her face, and saw how Remus tightened his grip around her. James, Lily, Peter, Ron, and Hermione headed out of the Hospital wing telling Sirius that they would bring some dinner back up to the dorms for everyone. Harry watched with a small smile as his sister found comfort in the arms of a man that both had always looked up to. He sighed and jumped when he felt an arm go across his shoulders and squeeze lightly. He looked up and saw Sirius smiling down at him and couldn't help but think how sexy that chesire grin was. He knew that he was attracted to his godfather, hell he was attracted to him in the future, he had just never gotten up the courage to do anything about it, but now as they walked back to the tower he gathered up all his Gryffindor courage.

"Sirius," Sirius looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he felt his knees get weak, "would you go to the Halloween ball with me?"

Now Sirius was shocked that Harry had gotten around to asking him to the ball first, but he was pleased nevertheless. "Of course I will Harry, I'd love too." At that Sirius gripped Harry's chin and bent his head down to meet Harry's perfect lips. When their lips met Sirius felt the world spin out of control, they were so soft and perfect. Slipping his tongue between the slightly parted lips he tasted blueberries and sugar, he even tasted the power Harry had within him. Sirius had never felt so wonderful and when Harry returned his kiss and slipped his own tongue into Sirius' mouth they both never wanted to stop, but alas one must breathe.

Harry froze when Sirius leaned down to kiss him, but when his tongue first slipped into his mouth Harry had to respond. There was no other feeling to compare to the euphoria he was now feeling. Sirius tasted like wine, smoke, and he had crispness in his taste that reminded Harry of autumn. Dazed by the experience Harry allowed himself to be dragged up to the dorms where the rest of the group was waiting, and he informed them that Remus and Ria would be up in 20 minuets.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the hospital wing Ria was just waking up. Feeling the warmth surrounding her she turned and smiled at Remus who was reading a book.

"Hey Remus, thanks for helping me out of there," she whispered with a slight blush creeping up her cheeks. Remus smelled so good up close and she never wanted to be out of his arms. She didn't care that when she got back to her own time he would be 20 years older, right now he was perfect, and in the future he was perfect.

Remus smiled at the angel in his arms. He was so in love with her and seeing her so completely helpless had only endeared her to him more. He wanted to protect her from everything that would cause her pain. "It's alright, I wanted to help," he reassured her, "I really like you Arianna and I was wondering if you would go to the Halloween ball with me?"

Ria smiled and agreed to go with him, giving him a small peck on the lips before hopping out of bed and checking in with Pomfrey. Then they both walked up to the dorms with Remus' arm around Ria's waist, Jalen perched on Ria's shoulder, and Snuffles following behind.

They found the group sitting in the boys' dorm with a nice dinner waiting for them. Sitting down on his bed, Remus pulled Ria into his lap and the group started to eat. When everyone had finished the Marauders and Lily gave the travelers a look that demanded answers and promised no rest until they were gotten.

"Um, I guess you all want to know what happened in DADA then?" At the nods Ria continued, "W-well as you already know our parents were killed with the Avada Kedavra when we were children, so that always brings up memories. What really got to me though were the other two curses, in May of my fifth year I was kidnapped by Death Eaters and tortured. I was flashing back to the two months I spent in captivity. Its really hard for me to hear the unforgivables cast because it turns into the voice of Voldemort or an anonymous DE, and the horrors that you see in that place will never leave." By the time she was done, she was in tears, Remus had a strong grasp on her, "That was when you lost your sight wasn't it?" he asked. "Yeah, it was only supposed to be temporary, but because of the Cruciatus curses she had been subjected too her nerves were so frayed that they couldn't recover," Hermione answered for her.

Soon after that confession the girls left and the boys crawled into bed happily, since they all had dates to the dance with the people they loved.


	8. Recovery, Discussions, and Plans

AN: Not mine, please review I can't fix problems with my story if people don't review it. Also I am looking for a story I really like. But can't find since December it is about Harry and Sirius on vacation after the final battle. They run into James, Lily, and Harry's sister. Dumbledore is a jerk and told them to leave Harry after the attack.

Recovery, Discussions, and Plans

A week had passed since the incident in DADA and the student body had finally stopped staring at Ria in the halls. People now turned their sights toward the ball that was fast approaching. Peter had finally found a date, some Hufflepuff in seventh year, named Rose. Watching those without dates scramble to find one quickly became a source of amusement for the few in school who already had ones.

Since their explosive first kisses and exclamations of feelings, neither Harry nor Ria had come down from their emotional highs. Harry and Sirius had spent the last week snogging anytime they could. They hadn't gone past the intense make-out sessions but both still felt intimate and in love. Sirius was Harry's other half and he didn't care if when he got back there was a 20 year age difference between them. He was first person to like Harry for him not his fame and fortune, and Harry reveled in his attentions.

On the other hand Ria and Remus were taking things slower. Besides a few heated snogging sessions over the week they kept their relationship to cuddling and spending time with each other. Remus seemed to understand that Ria needed time to get used to touch from him, after her torture she became uncomfortable with touch she did not initiate. Ria didn't want to get carried away because Remus was a wolf and even though he didn't mate for life, once he had a partner it was hard for the wolf to accept a partner leaving and move on.

Ron and 'Mione were glad that their friends had found people to love and care for. It was not that bug a shock that it was those two. In their own time Harry and Ria already had strong relations and feelings with the two, and had always gone to them for love and support.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What to Do (this is done in dialogue)

R: I think we need to tell them

HG: No Ria we can't, what if it changes something

R: Well they obviously remember something of our visit b/c they mentioned us to us before.

HP: What happens if they figure it out somehow?

HG: Then we will tell them as much as we can, but we have to erase some of it when we leave.

Ron: If we can do that, then why can't we just go ahead and tell them now?

HG: No, they would change the way they acted towards us, and the longer they know the greater the risk of something changing.

R: Nothing will change because this trip has already happened, our Remus and Sirius have mentioned us.

Ron: This is starting to get awfully confusing. We're here now, but we've been here before. Man my head is killing me.

H,H,R: RON SHUT UP!

Ron: Fine, I agree with 'Mione. We wait for them to start questioning us deeply and then we tell. When we obliviate them we leave memories of the four of us, but not the future. They will know that we came from there, and who we are.

HP: Is this decided now?

Just then the door to the ROR opened and the marauders walked in.

S: Is what decided?

HP: Siri what are you doing here?

RL: Looking for you. How did you find this room?

R: Rem, it was very sweet for you to come looking for us, and we were just wandering the school, when we saw this door and the room looked like a good place to talk.

J: That still doesn't answer our question.

Ron: We were deciding where to go for the Christmas Break.

L: Oh, where are you going?

HG: We are staying here, Ryan and Ray are working out of the country through January.

S: You can't stay here, its closed for the break due to the war.

R: Really, well now we're in trouble, we have nowhere to go.

HP: We need to see Dumbledore, Bye everyone.

Here Harry and the others headed to the door, intent on getting to Dumbledore and away from the questions of the teens.

J: Wait, If you need a place to stay I'm sure it would be okay for you to stay with me, Sirius, Remus, and Peter will be there as well.

Ron: Thanks James, we really appreciate the offer. We'll let you know.

With that they ran out of the room. The other teens were standing there shocked and bemused. This behavior led to a discussion on the new students, and it was decided that they could be trusted, but that an eye needed to be kept on them to see what secrets they were hiding.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Dumbledore's Office

The group of students presented their problem to the headmaster and he offered to contact the Weasleys and the Potters and explain the situation to them, and see if the four could stay at one of their houses. 45 minuets later Molly, Arthur, Harold, and Elizabeth were sitting in Dumbledore's office staring at the four time-travelers waiting for the news to sink in. When it finally did, the four were embraced by both women and offered places to stay for all the breaks, and the summer if they hadn't returned to their own time by then.


	9. Hogsmeade

**AN: This chapter will be told in five parts. One part for each couple, Peter has a date with a Hufflepuff named Rose. **

**Hogsmeade**

The day of the Hogsmeade visit dawned bright, clear, and chilly. The five pairs in the group were getting ready for their dates. Today they would be getting their costumes for the Halloween dance. They all made their way to the front doors after breakfast, and after being checked by Filch they made plans to meet at the 3 Broomsticks at 4 and they went their separate ways.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Peter and Rose**

Peter and Rose started off their day by taking a walk around the village. Peter was very happy that he had managed to get a date for the dance; he was never the most popular boy in the school always being overshadowed by his friends. When the new kids had appeared he was nervous about them, but at the moment he felt himself really liking them. Coming out of his thoughts he looked at Rose and asked her if she would like to go to Honeydukes. After shopping there the two went up to the Shrieking Shack, all the boys used the shack to get their girls worked up and have them cling closer. It usually worked, and it did this time.

Finally Rose insisted that they go back to the main part of the village and buy their costumes. This was the part of the day that Peter was dreading most. He hated shopping, but he smiled at Rose and with an arm around her waist, he led her to the costume shop. On the way they passed some of their friends. Ria and Remus were smiling and looking extremely happy, Sirius and Harry were looking the same, Ron and 'Mione were arguing with each other as usual (Peter had noticed this about the couple, it reminded him of James and Lily), James and Lily were in the costume just checking out. Lily was yelling at James about some inane comment he had made, so Peter felt it better not to interrupt her.

Finally, 2 hours later, Peter's torture had ended and he and Rose headed out of the costume shop. They made stops at some of the other stores in the village before they walked out to the edges of the town closest to Hogwarts, and there they settled down to snogging and conversations till they left for the pub at a quarter till four.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**James and Lily**

James and Lily were excited about having so much time to themselves. Ever since they had started going out both had to be conscientious of their friends. Now though everyone had dates, and so they were all able to spend time alone with them. Lily pulled James to the costume shop first to avoid the rush of students trying to find fitting costumes. Lily had called ahead and requested that a certain pair of costumes were set aside, so all they had to do was have them fitted. This was really lucky for James who hated shopping, plus he trusted Lily to make him not too embarrassed.

After they finished in the shop they left to go on a walk up to the Shrieking Shack. On the way there they talked about many things, including what was going to happen after school. Both Lily and James wanted to be Aurors, and they decided of they could request to be partners. Another conversation was about the new kids and their behavior. They seemed to be so much older in experiences and wisdom than everyone else. It seemed natural for Ria to be that way, but both Lily and James wondered about what had happened to the others to make them that way as well. James had received a letter from his parents telling him that Ria and Harry were going to stay with them for the holidays, and the Ron and 'Mione were being taken in by the Weasleys, but would floo over for Christmas Eve and morning, then the four new comers would go to the Burrow for Christmas dinner, and that everyone else was invited if they wanted to go. James was excited about getting to know the new kids outside of school, and he promised Lily he would try to find out as much as possible about them and their guardians (he thought it strange that they had never gotten a letter from either one of them) and their familiars, who had taken to following them around the castle and even to their lessons (well not the owls or cat but the bigger animals and the snake).

When they finally got to the Shack all conversation was halted as James pulled Lily into a deep kiss, and they remained lip-locked until James' watch went off telling them that they needed to head back to the pub.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ron and Hermione**

Ron and Hermione started out their trip by going to the bookshop. Ron figured that if he let her get it out of the way first, then he could have more time in the shops he wanted to be in. So after a good hour being bored out of his mind, he managed to get 'Mione to head over to the costume shop. After buying their costumes, they went into Honeydukes and then to Zonko's.

When they had finished their shopping Ron lead her over to a small park area off the main path. They sat there, snogging and talking about the changes in their two friends since coming to the past. Both thought it was good for the twins to have a chance to meet their parents, even if they were the same age. Ria and Harry needed to see how their parents behaved in person, instead of being told stories about them. Remus and Sirius had turned out to be pleasant surprises for the twins as well since they both liked the twins for who they were, not their fame or fortune. All in all Ron and 'Mione agreed that this trip was excellent for the healing of the soul that the twins needed. After a fair bit more snogging, Ron and 'Mione headed to the 3 Broomsticks to get a table and meet the others.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Remus and Ria**

The first thing Ria wanted to do was talk to Remus about what was going to happen when she left. She dragged him up the path and headed to the field around the Shrieking Shack. She sat down leaning against a tree and patted the spot next to her, when he had sat she turned to him and spoke.

"Rem, I wanted to talk about our relationship, I really, really like you, I might even love you, but by the end of the year my friends and I will be gone and I don't think its fair to you if I don't tell you this and let you think about it now." After she finished she looked at him warily, waiting for his answer.

Remus was at first disgustingly happy, Ria might be in love with him. He loved her and was so happy that she could love him even though he was a werewolf. Then the rest of her statement sunk in and he was crushed by the thought that she would be leaving him at the end of the year. He didn't feel the need to question why, it was clear that it wasn't by her choice and that she didn't want to hurt him. Did he still want this? Yes, he would take the eight months he had left with her and be happy, and who knew maybe they would meet again some day.

"Arianna, I know that I love you. You accept me and have feelings for me, even though I am a werewolf. When I am with you, I feel complete. I will take whatever you have to offer and someday maybe you and I will have a longer time together." At that Remus grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap and proceeded to kiss her long and hard, tasting the mix of chocolate, coffee, and strawberries that had become familiar over the last few weeks.

Ria felt him getting hard as he kissed her (tasting of chocolate, wine, and something wild she was unable to place), and in her aroused state she moved to straddle him causing her skirt to ride up. Remus was getting more aroused as Ria squirmed on top of him, without thinking he moved one of his hands under her shirt to fondle her breasts and the other under her skirt grabbing her hip, encouraging her to move on his lap. Remus started a bit when he felt the bumps and lines of old scars on Ria's skin, but in his lust filled haze he didn't question them, figuring it was from the DE's. Ria was startled when she felt Remus's hands grasping at her, but when he moved her over his erection she could do nothing but follow his directions when he pulled and pushed her and so they continued to rub against each other until both hit their orgasms. Remus came with a growl, biting into Ria's lower lip almost hard enough to draw blood. All Ria could do was whimper and cling to Remus as she came down from her peak.

Remus grabbed his wand and cast a cleaning spell, and then he kissed Ria slowly and held onto her until she began to move. He was slightly worried that she would be angry with him for what had just happened, but she smiled, pulled him into a hug, and whispered "I love you too" into his ear before standing up and offering her hand to help him up as well.

They headed into Hogsmeade, Remus's arm around Ria's waist, her head on his shoulder and Snuffles trailing behind them. The first place they stopped was a bookstore that carried both muggle and magical selections. After picking out a few books, they headed over to Honeydukes, which was both of their favorite store. Finally they headed over to the costume shop were they spent two hours laughing and joking while finding the perfect outfits for the dance. By the time they were done with that, it was time to meet the others in the pub.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sirius and Harry**

Harry and Sirius had headed straight to Zonko's joke shop from the school. After spending an unreasonable amount of time buying joke and pranking products they headed to Honeydukes to stock up on enough candy to get sugar highs for at least a month. The last stop that they made was to the costume shop, where they found the two most perfect costumes ever (well according to their minds).

After they had taken care of all the shopping, Harry dragged Sirius to a small park he knew of. On they way up, they passed Remus and Ria, who looked oblivious to everyone else, holding each other and kissing every once in a while. When the got to the park, Harry saw Ron and 'Mione making out so he pulled Sirius off in a different direction and ended up under a tree in the very back area of the park. Once there they both flopped down with only the grace that a teenaged boy can manage, and proceeded to share a very passionate kiss. When they finally broke apart for air, Harry decided it was time to talk to Sirius about when he had to leave.

"Sirius, I want you to know that at the end of the year I will be leaving. It is not my choice, but I have to, there is no escaping that fact. We will see each other again. I am telling you this so that you can make the decision of whether or not to have a relationship with me. I really do care about you Siri, I think I'm falling in love with you even and I don't want to hurt you. I can only give till the end of the school year at the moment. Maybe one day I can give you forever, but its not now."

Sirius was shocked by the fact that Harry was falling in love with him, and by the fact that Harry had just said he would be forced to leave at the end of the school year and was leaving this relationship in his hands. The first thought that crossed his mind was to break it off now, but he truly was starting to love Harry and he didn't want to give him up early. "Harry, I understand that you have to leave. I wish you didn't, but I will take the 8 months you can give me now, and when we next meet I will ask you for more then. Please do not end this early." With that said Sirius leaned over and kissed Harry's silken lips. He kept kissing, pushing Harry until he was on his back with Sirius straddling him.

Harry was pleasantly surprised by Sirius's words, and when he was kissed and laid back it got even better. Sirius loved this, when he and Harry where against each other, when he could feel Harry's length pressing against his own. He rocked his hips once, and enjoying the groan he got, Sirius moved his hands under Harry's shirt and began to pinch and squeeze his nipples. Harry started to grind his hips upward against Sirius, and they kept at it, with hands touching everywhere, and erections grinding together, until the both came with shouts. After casting cleaning charms, they made their way to the pub, late like usual.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**All Together Now**

The first pair to enter the 3 Broomsticks was Ron and 'Mione. They grabbed a large table near the back of the pub, and ordered 10 butterbeers from Madame Rosemerta. The two were sitting and talking quietly when Peter and Rose came and joined them. Those four spent a lovely few minuets laughing and joking before a very happy James and Lily joined them. Remus and Ria walked in five minuets late with arms around each other, the happiest their friends had seen either of them in a very long time. Harry and Sirius were last to show up, 15 minuets late. They also were looking incredibly happy, and thoroughly snogged.

After 5 rounds of butterbeers the group headed back to the castle, each pair with their arms around each other, incredibly happy at spending the day together. After dinner the group retreated to different corners of the common room, where they continued the couple activities of the day before the girls headed off to bed gossiping about the costumes they had bought. 20 minuets later the boys also headed up, Sirius and Harry still wrapped around each other sneaking kisses every so often.

It had been a wonderful day all around


	10. Halloween

AN: Here it is the Halloween Ball. This will be like the last chapter, told in many different perspectives.

**Halloween**

Finally it was time for the long awaited Halloween Ball. All over the castle that afternoon, girls were running about getting ready. Each one wanted to show off her partner and wanted to win the costume contest. When the boys in the castle realized that their wonderful, beautiful dates were not coming down until 7:00, which was win the feast started, they found ways to entertain themselves by playing games and doing things teenage boys do for fun. Finally at 5:30 the boys in our group headed up to the dorms to prepare for the dance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Peter and Rose**

Peter was the first to finish getting in his costume. He and Rose were going as an ancient Celtic knight and his fighting lady. Peter's costume was a loose tunic, with Celtic embroidery that hung over loose leather breeches, he had his sword and a shield. When he was ready he left Gryffindor tower and headed over to Hufflepuff to meet his date.

At the feast, they joined the others at one of the small round tables that had been set up and they spoke their orders to the plates and began to enjoy the amazing Hogwarts food. Then the DJ put on the music and the group split to dance. They spent most of the night on the dance floor, and at midnight everyone made their way out to the floor for the last dance.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**James and Lily**

James walked down the stairs into the common room with Sirius, Remus, Ron and Harry to wait for their dates (well Sirius and Harry were waiting for the rest of them). He kept a watchful eye of the girls staircase as one-by-one they descended, finally after what seemed like forever he saw his Lily walk down looking absolutely stunning in her gown. Lily had decided that they would go as Arthur and Guinevere, so she was wearing a light green gown with a flowing skirt. The top of the gown was a lace up corset with puffy white sleeves that covered just her shoulders. Her hair was done up in curls piled on top of her head. James was wearing a royal tunic with black leather breeches; he also had a sword that he borrowed from 'Mione hanging at his side and a gold circlet on his head that matched the one on Lily's. Together they looked regal and powerful, commanding respect of their followers.

They waited for the other couples to gather, and then they all proceeded down to the Great Hall where they sat with Peter and his date for the feast. Dumbledore had gone all out in the decorations. Live bats fluttered on the ceiling, pumpkins floated above the tables, and the entire hall was orange and black (even the candles and the tables). The DJ (a 4th year) was playing a wide variety of Halloween music and James and Lily danced almost every song, taking breaks every now and then for a snog in a dark corner, or a punch break. At midnight Lily and James were lip-locked in the middle of the floor, swaying to the last song.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ron and 'Mione**

Ron stood at the bottom of the stairs dressed in a red and gold dress robe. He was going as Lord Gryffindor and 'Mione was his lady. When he saw her walk down the stairs, draped in a gown of gold, his heart stopped. Hermione had straightened her hair and let it cascade down from the high up do she had. Half of her hair was braided and the rest was curled slightly and fell in ringlets down her back. Her gown was gold with red trim on the hem and sleeves. The sleeves were long and ended in a taper. She had a circle of braided pansies on her head. Together they did the founder of the house proud.

They stood together at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Ria to emerge. 'Mione had seen how she looked, and Remus was in for a very pleasant surprise. She looked over at Harry and Sirius who were looking incredibly sexy in their outfits, and then she heard an intake of breath from the guys and knew that Ria had emerged.

After everyone had come down they headed off to the hall. There they enjoyed a wonderful feast and great music. Both Ron and 'Mione appreciated the compliments they got on their costumes, and they enjoyed watching as their friends danced and became lost in each other. At midnight they were standing off to the side of the floor, just holding each other and letting the calm last dance flow over them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sirius and Harry**

Both Sirius and Harry were really excited about the dance, they were also thankful that they did not have to wait in suspense to see each other in their costumes. In the costume shop they had decided to go as rock stars to the dance. Sirius had ended up with ridiculously tight black leather pants that were ripped in very strategic places. He wore a dark red silk shirt that had a draping neck that showed off his well- sculpted chest. His long black leather jacket completes the outfit. For accessories he had clipped on earrings all over and even a nose ring. His black hair was streaked with red and silver, and he wore a light application of black eye shadow.

Harry had on a pair of tight black leather pants, his were not torn and they weren't as tight as Sirius's. He wore an emerald-green shirt that matched his eyes, which were lined with black kohl pencil. He had added a few more earrings, and a long black leather trench coat. He wore a pair of black dragon hide boots, with a dagger tucked in each of them. To finish off his look he had added sliver streaks to his hair and painted his nails black. Combined with Sirius they made a pair of sex-gods.

After eating Sirius and Harry jumped right into the mass of dancing bodies in the great hall. They ground against each other, always ignoring the other people who were trying to cut in on their dancing. They would stop every once in a while to get a drink, but they mostly stayed of the floor, never getting to hot because they had cast cooling charms on themselves. At midnight they were still on the floor with arms around each other, savoring the last dance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Remus and Ria**

Remus was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Ria. He was dressed in loose black breeches from the Elizabethan era. His white shirt clung to his sculptured chest, showing off the muscles he had developed playing quidditch with his friends. He wore the sword he had borrowed from Ria at his side, and he looked as if he was meant to be from that time. He wore a billowing cloak that was a deep purple on one side and a black on the other. An expensive looking black, glittering masquerade mask covered his face. His hair was pulled back and he had a gold earring in his left ear. He watched everyone else's dates come down the stairs and just when he was starting to get antsy he looked up and saw (in his opinion) the most beautiful thing on two legs. Ria was wearing a gown of deep purple. The neck dipped lo enough that he could see the very top of her breasts. It then dropped straight to her hips where it poofed outwards into a wide ballroom skirt. Over the purple fabric, a sheer black piece fell; it was embroidered with patterns of vines in gold and silver. She too had on a black mask, with eyeholes wide enough for him to see the light dusting of gold eye shadow she had put on. Half of her hair was done up in a crown braid with gold wire entwined in it, the rest was curled and free falling with two purple strands framing her face. They were Romeo and Juliet the first night they had met, at Juliet's ball.

Remus could not stop staring at the sight of Ria looking as she did. He stammered out his praise and they followed the others, arm in arm. Ria was the most asked person to dance that night, but she never strayed from Remus's side. They danced every dance they could together. Staying near their friends to talk and laugh during the breaks they took. At midnight, they were dancing to the last song of the evening, Ria's head was resting against his chest, she was almost asleep and Remus was resting his head on hers, whispering sweet words as they danced.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the clock chimed midnight in the hall, Dumbledore rose to announce the winners of the costume contest. As he opened his mouth to call for attention, the doors of the hall banged opened and a cold, high, voice rang through the hall…


	11. Voldemort

AN: Yes I know it was horrible to leave you all with that cliff hanger but I don't really care.

**Meeting Voldie**

The doors banged open and a cold, high voice rang through the hall, "Good evening Dumbledore, I have come looking for four of your students. I have heard reports that these four appeared suddenly and that they are immensely powerful. Now, what were they're names? Ah, yes Harry and Arianna Porter, Ronald West, and Hermione Granger. Where are these students?"

When Ria heard that voice she looked over at Harry and then with a nod from him mind called Jalen and Snuffles to gather the other familiars and meet in the hall. Both her and 'Mione transfigured their outfits to pants and shirts they could fight in. Ria grabbed her sword from Remus and saw 'Mione grab hers from James. They stood ready to do battle when their familiars who were carrying other weapons that would be useful to their masters joined them. Ria stepped forward, followed by the other three, and she spoke in the same voice that she used to address the hall the first night she had arrived, "I am Arianna Porter, what do you want with me, my brother and our friends?"

"I want to offer you a place by my side, all four of you are very powerful adolescents and you could reach greatness standing by my side."

Here Arianna snorted and rolled her eyes, "I think that you mean you would like us to fall under your control so that we do not pose a threat to you health or power. You fear us Tom, we are unknowns, you feel our power and you see in it your downfall. You wish to control us, and use us to carry out your heinous crimes. None of us will join you because we do not believe in your cause, since 3 of us are not purebloods, and we do not agree with he way you want to reach your goal Tom. Bugger off."

"How dare you speak to me like that child, you will pay for your insolence. I do not fear a bunch of children."

"Yes you do Tom, I am an empath and I can feel your fear rolling off of you."

Here Tom Riddle was so angry that he cast the Cruciatus curse on Ria and she fell to the ground writhing in pain and screaming. It was then that Snuffles took a flying leap at Voldie and knocked him off balance enough for the curse to be lifted. While that happened the other three had started to launch multiple curses at the ten or so DE's that had come into the hall with Voldie, in less than 20 minuets Voldie and his followers had been driven out by the four, and Ria collapsed into the arms of Remus, who then began carrying her towards the hospital wing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius was scared when he heard the voice of Lord Voldemort, and who he was looking for. When he looked around for the others, he saw the Ria and 'Mione had transfigured their clothes to something more battle friendly. Never had he been more afraid in his life when he saw Ria walk up to Voldemort and actually talk to him.

Remus wanted nothing more than to rush forward and grab Ria and pull her to safety. When she started to sass Voldemort, he couldn't believe it. That was the man whose torture gave her nightmares, who she had fought against on the battlefield many times, and here she was making him angry on purpose. He was also confused as to why she was referring to him as Tom; it seemed to make him angrier than ever. Remus heard the piercing shriek that Ria gave out when the curse hit her, and he would have run to her, if James and Sirius had not forcibly held him back.

The students and teachers had all watched the exchange with awe and fear. A student was actually talking back to the most feared wizard of the age. When the curse hit her, many students were sickened by the amount of pain she was in, it was the first time many of them had ever seen the curse performed on another living creature. The population got an even bigger shock when she stood up and began to fire curses and join the battle shortly after the curse was lifted. The school watched as the four new students managed to drive 10 DE's and Voldemort out of the hall by themselves.

Remus saw Ria starting to waiver on her feet, so he went up and wrapped an arm around her. He made it just in the nick-of-time because as his arm went around her, she collapsed and so he carried her off to the hospital wing once again. Sirius and the others noticed that all of the Bandits needed medical care and so they too went and began helping them toward the domain of Poppy Pomfrey. Once there the four were given beds and lots of potions before they all fell asleep. Much to Poppy's chagrin Ron crawled into the same bed as Hermione, Sirius joined Harry, and Remus joined Ria. She allowed them to stay that way though, since Dumbledore had come in and said that it might ease any nightmares the four may have, so she settled for chasing the remaining students out of the wing and went to bed herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Harry was the first to awaken, as he had the most power and could recover quicker. He was happy when he felt the arms around him, and noticed that everyone was wrapped around their significant other. His movements woke Sirius and together they got up and went to see if they could leave. On the way back to the dorms, Sirius refused to let go of Harry's waist. "Harry, I was so afraid watching you fight. I thought I was going to loose you, and then you practically collapse afterwards. Never do that again, I don't know what I would have done without you." Harry sighed in his head as Sirius said this, he had been given the same speech many times in the future and it was tiresome. When Sirius was finished he spun Harry around a proceeded to give him a kiss that relayed all his feelings of love and care. Harry kissed back and when they broke apart to breathe, he apologized and promised to never do anything like that again.

Shortly after Sirius and Harry left the infirmary Ron and 'Mione awoke. They checked each for lasting damage and then gathered their familiars and went to see Madame Pomfrey. Pomfrey cleared their health and allowed them to leave the hospital, extracting a promise from them to come back if they were feeling overly tired or dizzy.

Remus was next to wake, and afraid to move he laid in the bed holding onto a sleeping Ria. He had never been so afraid for another person, and he really hoped she was all right. Throughout the night Ria had tossed and turned, lost in severe nightmares of her past. Madame Pomfrey came in carrying a tray with breakfast for both of them, telling Remus to wake Ria up in 20 minuets so she could get her next batch of potion. 20 minuets later found Remus whispering in Ria's ear that it was time to get up. As he was shaking her to get her up, his hand slipped up under her shirt and again he felt the scar lines on her sides and back, promising to ask her about it some other time, he finally managed to get her awake. Helping her sit up he handed her the tray of food, plus the potion she needed to take to negate the rest of the effects of the Cruciatus curse. Ria was blushing at all the help she needed from Remus, but she was thankful for it and smiled at him all through breakfast. When they were done eating Remus spoke up, "Merlin Ria, I was so scared when you spoke to Voldemort like that. What were you thinking? Then you get yourself cursed, I wanted to stop it so badly and I couldn't. I couldn't protect you and it frightened me so much. I never want to see that again, please be more careful. I love you sooo much I couldn't bear to loose you."

"Remus, I'm sorry that I scared you. I was trying to goad Voldemort on, but I wasn't supposed to get cursed. I think I'm getting slow, two months ago I would have been able to dodge that curse. I promise to be way more careful in the future and I don't want to leave you either. Please believe me when I say that I love you as well Remus. I love you so much that it hurts to be away from you, and the thought that I scared you that badly pains me." Here Ria reached up and pulled Remus down into a searing kiss that left both of them panting when they broke apart. "Now when can I get out of here?"

"Sorry Ria, Madame Pomfrey says that you have to stay here for another night, but I will stay with you and the others will come back down and visit. Now why don't you go back to sleep and I'll sit here and read for a bit." Ria looked slightly put-out that she had to stay for another night, but she was tired so she listened to Remus's advice and lay back down, falling asleep only after she felt Remus crawl into the bed next to her and one hand slowing run through her hair.

That was how the others found them two hours later. Ria woke shortly after and the group spent the day talking about what had happened last night, eliciting promises from the Bandits that they would get combat training as soon as Ria was out of the hospital. Nothing was said, but everyone noticed that Sirius and Harry and Remus and Ria were even closer now than they had been before the attack.


	12. Nightmares, HeroWorship, Quidditch

AN: In this chapter there will be quidditch, just assume that Ron and Harry tried out for the team and made it. Also I put some sexual action in it so have fun. Please try and Review. 62 people read the last chapter and only one reviewed. Take a minuet and tell me if you like this or if it sucks, I don't care just let me know!

**Nightmares, Hero Worship and Quidditch**

After the attack Ria's nightmares came back full force, and every night for a week found her in the common room early in the morning. One such time Lily was down there and when she saw Ria she immediately went into mother hen mode. Lily finally got the whole problem out of Ria and she stayed up with her until Ria fell asleep again. Once morning came, Lily went to talk to Harry about it, but when she got to the dorm she found him having a similar problem. It was decided between the group, excluding Harry and Ria, that they would both start sleeping in the same bed as some one else so that they can be comforted after a nightmare. The next night when it was time to go to sleep Sirius and Remus dragged the twins up to their beds and explained what had been decided. 'Mione had already brought a change of clothes and sleep things up for Ria, so she changed in the bathroom and crawled into bed with Remus.

This arrangement continued for the next week leading up to the first match of the season and it was also spent in tactical avoidance by the four bandits. Except for classes the four students hide from the general population of the school. The events of the ball had made the four into heroes in the eyes of the school; even the Marauders and Lily had been in awe of them at first. After about a day of dealing with that, the Bandits took them to the ROR and began to train them in dueling, when they realized that what the Bandits had done was nothing more than a result of intense training they had recovered and gone back to treating them normally.

Eventually the Harry's nightmares subsided, but he continued to sleep in Sirius's bed (just in case). Ria, on the other hand, continued to have at least on nightmare each night. When she would awaken from the Remus would always hold her until she had cried herself back to sleep. No one ever asked what the nightmares were about, and Harry and Ria were very thankful for that. After one of Ria's nightmares, Remus remembered the scars he had seen on her back, and since it was just late enough that it would be pointless for them to go back to sleep her asked her about them. In a surprising move, Ria removed her shirt and let Remus look at them, the scars were extensive covering all of her back, sides, and stomach, some even extended down her upper arms. "Remus most of these are from the DE torture, but some are from my uncle. I have b-belt marks; whip marks, b-burns, and c-cuts. I usually keep a glamour on them so they are not seen but can still be felt. I-I h-hate what they r-remind me of and how they make me look." Remus looked down sadly at the marred skin beneath him, he saw the tears running down Ria's face, and the loathing and shame she felt for the scars. Slowly he bent down and began to kiss each scar, he mapped from her shoulders to her waist with his lips and tongue, when he was finally done he kissed Ria hard and then whispered "Arianna, Ria, your scars only make you more beautiful. They show that you are strong enough to overcome great hardships and pain. In that way hey are like the scars I have from my transformations. We each bear marks of things we wish we could forget, but we overcame them and our scars are a testament to that."

Remus kissed her again and taking advantage of the fact that she was half-naked and in his bed, began to run his hands over her, feeling her breasts and each one of the scars. Ria didn't like being so unequal, and managed to force Remus's shirt off as well. She returned the favor and began to kiss and trace each of his scars, which while numerous were not as bad as hers. They continued with their explorations until alarms began going off for breakfast. Ria and Remus never talked about what had happened that morning, but they were closer for it and Ria was more comfortable letting Remus touch her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day of the first quidditch match dawned perfectly clear. Ron, Harry, Sirius, and James being on the team were up extraordinarily early and woke the others up to go to breakfast. None of the others were happy with that fact. The Gryffindor team was waiting for them in the common room and they all headed down to breakfast. After the people not playing managed to shove some food into those who were, the large group headed out to the pitch to change and warm-up. The five not playing went up into the stands to get the best seats possible. For the match Ria had Jalen perched on her shoulder so she could see.

Both teams flew out and the match commenced. It was Gryffindor versus Slytherin and tension had been running high through the school for the past week. It was good to see the students forgetting about the Voldemort attack for a little while. Finally the two teams were announced and they flew onto the field with cheers rising from the stands. After Madame Hooch gave her play fair speech the teams took off and the balls were released.

The match lasted for over two hours. Gryffindor took the lead early on and kept it by at least 2 goals most of the match. Suddenly Harry shot straight down, he had seen the snitch and nothing was going to stop him from catching it. He dove and weaved and after 10 minuets of chasing it, he caught the snitch. Everyone, except the Slytherins, cheered and rushed onto the field. It had been one of the best matches anyone had seen in a long time. Later at the party there was much drinking and fun.

Sirius watched from across the room as Harry and Ria danced. Remus had told him about Ria's scars and Sirius wondered if Harry had some as well. Around midnight Sirius grabbed Harry and took him upstairs for their own private party. He pulled Harry onto his bed and began to kiss him. He removed Harry's shirt and stopped to look at him. He noticed a few faint scars on his front and when he embraced Harry he felt a bunch on his back. Not saying anything Sirius continued to map the contours of Harry's chest, stomach, and neck. He heard Harry gasp as he unzipped his pants and began to stroke him. Sirius managed, in his lust filled haze, to cast silencing charms and get out of his own pants. He straddled Harry and proceeded to grind against Harry's bare body until he came. Harry on the other hand was still waiting to cum and Sirius rolled them so that they faced each other on their sides and proceeded to get Harry off. After a few cleansing spells, and getting into some boxers the boys fell asleep, sated and tangled together.


	13. Discoveries

**Home and Discoveries**

The end of fall term came quickly after the quidditch match. The group was currently packing up all their stuff as the train was leaving in 3 hours. The Bandits were saddened as this was the first holiday they had spent apart in three years. Ron and 'Mione would be spending the first week with the Weasleys and Ria and Harry would be staying with their grandparents, the Potters. The train ride home was uneventful and the group was met on the platform by the Evans, Potters, and Weasleys. With hugs they separated and continued home.

When the group staying at the Potters arrived Elizabeth (as Harry and Ria were told to call her) swept her two grandchildren into the kitchen to help get dinner ready and to talk. She sent the others upstairs with the trunks instructing the boys that there would be two to a room for the holidays. Remus and Sirius were happy that they could share rooms with their beloveds (as long as the Potters didn't find out). As the boys brought up Ria's trunk (it was the last one), it accidentally got dropped and it broke open. Out spilled all of her stuff; the boys cleaned it up but stopped when they saw three books. The first book had the word Scrapbook embossed on the cover, the second said Photographs in gold and above the word had a grim, wolf, stag, and lily and below the word had a phoenix, wolf, dog, and cat, the third book was black leather with the word diary in purple across it.

Now being the marauders they opened the diary and on the first page it read _Diary of Arianna Lillian Potter_

_Read at your own risk_

_Harold James Potter, If you read this I will kill you_

They opened it to the first entry, which read:

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is August 1st 1991. Yesterday was my birthday, and boy did I get a surprise. Let me tell you about my self. I am now 11 years old; I have a twin brother named Harry. I live with my aunt and uncle who don't like Harry or me that much; we didn't know why that was until yesterday. Until yesterday we had always been told that we were freaks and unworthy of love or affection, we made weird things happen and never had an explanation until now. At the beginning of the week we received two letters- one for me and one for Harry. Aunt Petunia would not let us read them, and Uncle Vernon locked us in our room for the rest of the day. Over the week more and more letters came and finally Uncle Vernon took us to this hut on an island to escape the letters. At midnight on our birthday a giant man named Hagrid came to the hut and told us who we are. Harry and I are magical. We get to go to a special school and learn to use it. Hagrid also told us that we're famous. Harry is known as The-Boy-Who-Lived, he survived a killing curse from some evil wizard named Voldemort. That's how our parents died, Aunt Petunia always said that they died in a car crash, but Hagrid said our mum and dad were two of the best students ever to go through Hogwarts and that Harry and I are two of the most powerful magical children who had ever been born. He said we needed to know this because everyone else would and they would be using it to try and befriend us. After that Hagrid let us get some sleep and in the morning he took us to Diagon Alley. It is the coolest place in the world. Harry and I got an owl to send post with and our wands are brothers to Voldemort's. I had great fun and can't wait for the 1st of September._

"Their uncle told them they were unworthy of love?"

"They're from the future?"

"Harry survived the killing curse?"

"Lets keep reading." They flipped ahead to the date September 1st, 1997/1977 and read:

_Dear Diary,_

_You will never guess what happened to us Bandits today. First Hogwarts was attacked so Flame, Mutt, Sneak, and I went onto the field followed closely by Moony and Padfoot. It was a bloody mess and Tome was there with all of his death eaters. Moony and Padfoot managed to get Malfoy (the older one), the psychotic bitch (Bellatrix Lestrange), and Wormtail. Padfoot was so happy when he got Wormy, it was good to see him dance in the middle of a battle field. It was chaos for me, Snuffles and Jalen managed to get me out of many a tight spot, I have never killed so many without thought before, it is awful to feel this guilt, I took people's lives and I will have to live with that. Almost an hour after the start of the battle Flame managed to finally fulfill his destiny. That's right, HE KILLED VOLDEMORT! Yep, he finally offed the snake-faced bastard. What happened next is the real kicker, somehow our grief comgined with our magic and a desire to go to a place we can heal took the four of us back in time to 1977. We are in my parents 7th year at school. I'm glad they accepted so quickly, mum and dad are awesome, I'm so glad I got to finally meet them. The Moony and Padfoot here are so different as well. They are worriless and carefree, with no grey hairs or worry wrinkles, though Remus is still a great guy to seek for comfort and he is so understanding, and he also won't have to worry about the full moon stories, though I wonder what Dad, Padfoot, and Wormtail are going to do about sneaking out to run with him._

_Goodnight,_

_Shadow_

"Wow, lets look at the other books."

"That's all you can say Remus, Harry killed Voldemort. And these are my children from the future- this is so messed up, but lets look at the scrap book."

The first page of the scrap book contained wedding photos and announcements aas well as birth announcements and picture of an older James and Lily holding infant Harry and Ria. The next was filled with a first birthday party and the first Halloween followed that. It was the next page that shocked the boys, it was filled with newspaper headlines that read _Potters Killed by You-Know-Who, Harry Potter Survived Killing Curse, Boy-Who-Lived and Sister Sent to Muggle Relatives, Sirius Black in Azkaban, Peter Pettigrew Dead,_ the headlines went on like this for two pages. They flipped through the book until they reached the part that read:

_BLACK STILL AT LARGE_

_Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, is still eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today. "We are doing all we can to recapture Black," said the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning, "and we beg the magical community to remain calm." Fudge has been criticized by some members of the International Federation of Warlocks for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis. "Well, really, I had to, don't you know," said an irritable Fudge. "Black is mad. He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle. I have the Prime Minister's assurance that he will not breathe a word of Black's true identity to anyone. And let's face it- who'd believe him if he did?" While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a kind of metal wand which Muggles use to kill each other), the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse._

Here the door to the room opened ant Harry and Ria stood there with unreadable expressions on their faces.


	14. It's My Life

AN: This is the hardest chapter I have written. Be thankful that I wrote it so quickly. In the next chapter the couples will discuss the revelations. Be prepared for some fun.

**It's My Life**

_(It's my life) _

_My heart is like an open highway _

_Like Frankie said _

_I did it my way _

_I just want to live while I'm alive_

"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN MY STUFF?" "Um, well when we were carrying it up Sirius here dropped his side and it fell and opened, we were putting the stuff back in when we saw the first page of your diary and we got curious. Don't hurt us." "Your curiosity is not an excuse James, you went through my stuff without permission." "I really am sorry, but how could you keep from us?" "Easily," Harry answered, "we didn't want you to know and you still will be obliviated when we leave. You can't change the future. Nothing can be different, as much as we might want it to be, but go ahead and keep looking. Now that you've started go ahead and look at our lives. You will not like what you see."

They did and saw articles on Dumbledore's death, all the missions the Bandits were on, and the day Sirius was proven free. On and on the pages went until they reached where the spot reserved for first day of seventh year was. Harry and Ria walked over to the group and took out the photo album. They let the marauders (minus Peter who left when he saw what he had done) look through them and explained certain ones. "Please we need to talk about all of this." "Yes we do James, but not right now, everyone needs to get used to this idea first." Just then Elizabeth yelled up the stairs for dinner.

"You kids okay?" Elizabeth asked them as they came down the stairs looking pale and shaky, "Peter left about an hour ago looking horrified and slightly ill, and now you all look as if some one had died." "They found out Elizabeth, they know who Harry and I are, and what happened in the future." "Oh, well then we should sit and talk about it, but first we need to eat, then we will discuss this revelation."

After dinner Elizabeth sat the teens down and tried to get them to begin talking to one another. Ria used Jalen to get Lily, Ron, and 'Mione over to the house since they were all needed. After the situation had been explained to Lily, Harry opened the conversation by telling the marauders to ask whatever they wanted. James replied, "We want to know everything. Tell us your life story from the time you were born until you came to be in the great hall."

Ria began "Don't interrupt me, you can ask questions after I'm done with the story. We were born to Lily and James Potter on July 31st 1980. Sirius was named our godfather, and we all lived in Godric's Hollow. Shortly after our births, a prophecy was made that stated:

_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches_

_Born to those who have thrice defied him_

_Born as the seventh month dies_

_And the dark lord shall mark him as his equal_

_But he will have a power the dark lord knows not_

_And either must die at the hands of the other_

_For neither can live while the other survives_

_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches_

_Born as the seventh month dies_

At the time this prophecy was heard two children fit the criteria. One was Harry and the other was Neville Longbottom. Of course Dumbledore had you go into hiding under the Fidelus Charm, this is where things go bad, you had decided originally to use Sirius as your secret keeper, but at the last minuet you changed your mind and choose Peter thinking that it would be a clever ruse. So you switched and let everyone else believe that Sirius was still the secret keeper. On October 31st 1981 Peter betrayed your location to Voldemort and he came to the Hollow. No one knows for sure what really happened; Harry and I hear parts of it when Dementors are close first you James told Lily to take us and run while you faced down Voldemort. Lily was unable to escape and Voldemort trapped her in the nursery. He told her to stand aside and let him kill us, but she refused and he killed her next. Then he turned his wand on Harry, he fired the killing curse and it rebounded off Harry and hit him, destroying his body and his powers, but he was still alive. Sirius and Hagrid were the first to arrive on the scene and Hagrid took us while Sirius went after the rat. When Pettigrew was cornered he yelled out for the street to here that Sirius betrayed Lily and James and then he fired a curse, cut off his own finger and transformed before scurrying off into the sewers. Sirius was arrest minuets later and sent to Azkaban without a trial. Meanwhile Dumbledore left us on the doorstep of Aunt Petunia's house where we spent 10 dark and difficult years before we found out we were magical. Our first year at Hogwarts was interesting it started off with (here insert book one-four). Fifth year everything changed. Fudge was refusing to believe Voldemort had returned and began dragging our names through the mud. Dumbledore, Harry, and I were portrayed as crazy, attention seeking, and liars. For a whole year nothing was being done by anyone except the Order of the Phoenix. At school we had a ministry appointed DADA who taught us nothing, therefore we started a secret group for the year. Everything was going well besides that until a Hogsmeade trip on May 5th when Tom made his move and managed to kidnap me. I was taken to his stronghold and-and…"

Harry had to take over here; "She was tortured for two months we couldn't get to her until July. He used her to lure the Order to the Department of Mysteries to get the prophecy. The Order went to the DOM and managed to get Ria without giving up the prophecy. Ria stayed unconscious until the 30th and when she awoke we were informed that all four of us were to be fully inducted into the Order, not partial like the year before. On our b-day Sirius and Remus gave us Snuffles and Edana and explained the sight spells to Arianna. We began our full training that day, before we had had extra lessons but nothing all consuming, and we officially got to move in with Remus and Sirius. Ron and 'Mione moved in as well. On August 20th Dumbledore was assassinated in Hogsmeade, Fawkes chose me as the new leader of the Order and Arianna as my second. That day Remus and Sirius officially named us the Bandits and we became a combat team. When school started we went, but none of us had regular classes. Instead different teachers and Order members came each day to continue our training. By Christmas holidays we were able to beat all our teachers and had begun to go on missions to draw Tom out of hiding and the Bandits are responsible for the arrest of 312 DE's and 20 of them are from the inner circle. On Christmas day we achieved our animagus forms. We continued on this way until September 1st 1997 when Tom attacked Hogwarts. I fought him and won. After the battle the grief the four of us felt made our magic unstable and sent us here to recuperate. Any questions?"

J: So you guys are a combat unit?

AP: Yes, do you want a demonstration?

S: That would be so cool!

HP: Whom do you want to see?

RL: The two best.

AP: So that would be you and me Harry. This time I will beat you.

HP: Highly unlikely sis.

At that Harry and Ria went into battle mode. They fought for 20 minuets before Harry made a slight stumble and Ria tripped him with a spell and held her sword to his neck.

AP: I win.

HP: So what do you guys think?

L: You two were amazing.

J: Wow Lily we have the two most powerful magical children since the founders. This is so awesome. I am so proud.

Here James and Lily both got up and hugged them both.

RL: Why do you refer to You-know-who as Tom?

RW: Before Voldemort was Voldemort he was Tom Marvolo Riddle. A half blood whose mother was a descendent of Slytherin.

S: Can we see you animagus forms?

AP: Sure.

A second later the marauders were staring at a beautiful phoenix, and huge dog, a gorgeous cat, and striking wolf. The phoenix flew over to Sirius and sang for him and the wolf went over to Remus and received a scratch behind the ears. After the transformations, Jalen flamed Ron and 'Mione home and Elizabeth sent the others up to bed.


	15. Discussions and Love

AN: Here is the next chapter. It contains slash and het action so read at your own risk. Please Review, thanks.

**Discussions and Love**

James and Lily

James and Lily walked into his room, reeling from the revelations given to them that evening. They loved the fact that their children had turned out so well, but they were sad they would die soon and that their children would not know them.

"James do you think that they love us?"

"Yes Lily they do. Even if they didn't know us they loved us greatly, and they knew we loved them."

"How are we supposed to deal with this?"

" We don't need to treat them any differently. They don't want us too. I can be their friend, but not their parent, not now."

"James, I'm so scared. I don't want to die so young. I want to live my life. I want to watch my children grow-up, I want to hold them, take them to get their first wand, introduce them to Diagon alley. It's just not fair James."

"I know Lils."

"What about Peter?"

"We just have to try not to kill him. And when they leave we will forget about everything."

"Oh James I am so scared."

"Me too, sweetie."

Here James grabbed and kissed her.

"What about their relationships with Remus and Sirius?"

"I think that if they truly love them, then we can't stop it. I don't want to, it's obvious that they truly care for the two."

"Okay, you're right." At that the two teens began do kiss and it led to a very heavy snogging session. They would deal with everything else in the morning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter

Peter stumbled out of his fireplace looking like he had seen a ghost. He couldn't believe that he would be responsible for the deaths of his best friends, but he had seen the pictures and heard the story. He couldn't decide what to do.

Peter continued pacing around his room as he thought. He knew that for the rest of the year any meetings with his friends would be tense. The only idea he could come up with was to stay as far from his friends as possible and when the 4 left he knew that things would go partially back to how they were before.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron and Hermione

Ron and Hermione flamed back into the kitchen of the Burrow; they were surprised to see Molly and Arthur up and waiting for them. Molly rushed over to them to see if everything was all right. She pushed them into chairs and got them both a cup of tea. "Now tell us what happened?"

Ron explained what the marauders had found and how they reacted to the news initially, "I only hope that Remus and Sirius don't abandon Flame and Shadow. They would be heart broken, and it would sour their relationship in the future."

Molly responded, "Oh dears, I don't think that they would leave them. All you have to do is watch them together to see how in live they are with each other. Those two boys wouldn't just give up their happiness over this."

'Mione looked thoughtful, "I think your mum is right Ron, Remus and Sirius are better than that. They will keep our friends around until the day we leave, and then in the future they will grab them again and probably never let them go."

"Everything is still going to change between all of us. The boys won't just be able to let all their questions and concerns go."

You're right Ron, but we can't do anything about it now so lets go up stairs and get some sleep." The two bid goodnight to Molly and Arthur and went upstairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus and Ria

Ria walked into the room behind Remus, she was nervous Remus hadn't even looked at her since the transformations. She could only hope that he wouldn't leave her because of this.

"Remus? Please say something, look at me." "Arianna, this is really strange. I mean you're my best friend's daughter and I'm 20 years older than you," here Remus sat on the bed and just looked at her.

"More like 10," Ria murmured. "What?" "There was a spell accident that de-aged you and Sirius 10 years." "That's not the point! How did you deal with this, with knowing that I'm so much older than you?"

"At first I tried to fight it, but Remus I fell in love with you. It may be easier if I didn't, but I did and I can't change that. Whenever I'm around I forget my problems, you make me feel things I've never felt. I want to be with you forever. I would even stay in the past with you if I could. Please Remus, don't hate me, don't leave me, please, please," by this time Ria was pleading with tears in her eyes and kneeling in front of him.

Taking her hands in his Remus spoke, "God Ria, I really do love you too. I won't leave you, not over this. I need time though Ria, time to realize exactly what this means for us. How much does this change? I won't be able to hold you like this for twenty years Ria and that is just hard to accept."

"It shouldn't change anything. We are still the same people, you just know more about me than before. Plus, you already knew I was leaving at the end of the year anyway."

"Yeah, but I thought that I would see you again in a year or two, not twenty. Fuck, I just don't know how I can look at you the same way."

"Why does this change things so much for you. I am the same person I was before you found out I was from the future. Damn it, I have had to deal with this from day 1 and I promise you that I will love you now and when I get back, if you still want me then."

"You're right. Come here." Remus wrapped Ria in his arms and kissed her tears away. They sat like that for a few minuets before the kisses started to get really passionate. Remus rolled them over so that he was straddling Ria and he started to run his hands under her shirt. Ria reached for the buttons of his shirt and undid them, all the while feeling his hands touching everywhere. Shirts were shed, followed by their pants. Remus stopped and just looked at Ria spread out beneath him, panting in arousal.

Ria stared up at Remus, she noticed that his wolf was coming out, his eyes had become a flashing gold and as he looked at her he growled slightly. Then she did something that surprised them both she reached inside his boxers and touched him. That one touch was enough to break the rest of his barriers. Remus pulled off her undergarments and his boxers so that they were both now completely nude. Remus leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss, still letting his hands roam over her most private area. Ria stiffened when his finger entered her, she had never had anyone touch her this way and she was a little scared. "Shush, relax Ria, I won't hurt you. Love you, love you so much. Are you sure about this?" "Yes, please Remus, I want you to be my first." Those were the last words heard from the room because Remus grabbed his wand and cast a silencing charm and a contraceptive charm before he entered her. Ria screamed in ecstasy as Remus took her and they reached their climaxes together, Remus growling and biting into her shoulder as he came. Afterwards they lay tangled together sated and in love.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius and Harry

Across the hall Sirius and Harry were about to have a similar discussion.

Harry had never been so nervous in his life. If Sirius decided that he didn't want him then he didn't know what he would do. He watched as Sirius paced around their room, thinking that if Sirius didn't stop soon he would wear a whole in the carpet. Finally to his relief Sirius spoke.

"Fuck Harry, how could hide this from me. I am in love with you, and you are the son of my best friend. I am 20 years older than you, and I am hopelessly in love with you. What am I supposed to do? This is wrong on so many levels."

"Sirius I hid this from you so that we wouldn't have to deal with this. I didn't know how you would react and I wanted to get to know you. At first we didn't tell you because we felt it best, then I didn't want to tell you because I thought that you would leave me and refuse to see me as anything but James's son. And I am in love with you so I couldn't let that happen. You need to do whatever your heart tells you. Don't listen to your brain, Siri."

"Merlin Harry, I just, damn it, I just want to hold you forever. I love you. James be damned, my head be damned I want you."

"Then take me."

At that Sirius grabbed Harry and shoved him back onto the bed. He kissed him hard and began to slowly undress him. Soon Sirius was straddling a naked and aroused Harry, looking at him with an amused and wicked glint in his eyes. Ever so slowly Sirius rocked his hips once, enjoying the gasp it got from the boy beneath him. Deciding that he had tortured Harry enough Sirius shed his clothing and wrapped his fingers around Harry. While Harry was distracted by those sensations Sirius grabbed the bottle of lube he bought and slicked up a finger. Harry let out a surprised moan when Sirius began to prepare him. Soon he was writhing in pleasure under Sirius's skilled hands, one of which was roaming his whole body and the other was inside him, twisting and turning. Finally Sirius removed his fingers and inserted himself into a waiting Harry. Sometime later they both were lying panting and covered with cum. Completely sated and wrapped together.

Harry broke the comfortable silence, "Sirius does this mean you are still going to treat me the same as you did before?"

"Yes Harry it does, I love you, now go to sleep and stop worrying," as he said that Sirius grabbed his wand and cast a cleaning charm.

"I love you too Siri."


	16. The Morning After

AN: Sorry this took so long. It was hard to write. Enjoy and Please Review.

**The Morning After**

Elizabeth and Harold Potter were sitting at the table in the kitchen waiting for the six teens to emerge. Elizabeth had filled Harold in on the fact that the teens had found out about the four time-travelers, but she had not stayed to listen to their life story. She wondered how they all took it, she was not blind and she had noticed the attachment that Remus and Sirius had to her grandchildren and she hoped they could remain happy.

Lily and James were the first couple come down for breakfast.

"Morning mum, dad."

"How is everything going James dear? How are you handling what you learnt?"

"I guess I'm okay mum, nut I feel really awful not being there for them. I wish I could have there for them in their lives, it seemed like they had a hard time with everything."

"Really, we don't know much except that they are from the future and were transported here after the final battle."

"Well Mr. Potter…"

"Please call me Harold, Lily dear."

"Well, Harold they defeated Voldemort and were a combat unit in the war."

"Wow, that's impressive and very sad that children had to do that."

"No Elizabeth never children, we never had the chance to be children." Harry answered as he and Sirius stumbled into the kitchen for breakfast. They sat and began to eat, Sirius inhaling an inconceivable amount of food, claiming that after last night he needed all the energy he could get (as he said this he gave Harry a wink). Half-an-hour later Remus and Ria had still not come down, so Harry went up the stairs to find them. Without knocking he opened the door and found to his disgust a naked Remus straddling an equally naked Ria and snogging the life out of her. "WHAT THE HELL, ARIANNA LILLIAN POTTER STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" Ria and Remus sprang apart so fast that it looked like they were magnetic opposites, both taking a sheet to cover themselves with.

"HAROLD JAMES POTTER GET OUT!" Ria screamed, then she lowered her voice to a deadly whisper "Out of the room now Flame, you have no right to yell at me about this, seeing that you were doing the same thing last night with Sirius. Stop being such a protective prat! I am allowed to have fun and shag whomever I want without you interference." She looked at him and noticed their shouts had drawn the others up from downstairs, "EVERYONE GET OUT NOW!" They ran fast.

"Sorry about that Remus," Ria said while looking at her lover, "Harry tends to get overprotective, but he shouldn't actually be mad at us."

"That's alright Ria, I would be overprotective as well. In fact I am overprotective."

"No you're just possessive, and that's okay. I want you to be that way. I just want to be able to make my own decisions without him breathing down my neck," Ria gave a frustrated sigh.

"He's your brother and he's trying to do what's right for you. Oh, well lets get dressed and head down for some breakfast." Ria complied mumbling about overprotective brothers and teenage boys who let their stomachs think for them.

Ten minuets later they heard a knock on the door, Ria opened it and found a sheepish looking Harry "Ria I wanted to apologize to you and Remus. I have no problem with your relationship and I shouldn't have yelled. I was just a little shocked seeing you engaged in that kind of activity. I only want you to be happy Shadow and I hope you can forgive me."

"Flame of course I forgive you. I just want you to stop being so overprotective. I love you, but I want to do things for myself, and I love Remus Harry, you need to trust my judgment."

"I get it Ria, I do trust you, and I will try and be more careful. Now come down and eat something."

"Okay, come on Remus."

They headed down the stairs and into the kitchen were everyone was waiting for them. Remus and Ria sat down and ate before Harry and Ria offered to tell the more intimate details of their lives and to show them their pictures and memories in the scrapbook. Everyone immediately accepted their offer; eager to find out as much as possible about the time-travelers and the world they lived in.

They adjourned to the living room, while Ria went up stairs to get her photo album and scrapbook. "Now what do you want to know?"

James voiced his desire to see all their pictures and have them explained in detail. So the twins launched into their photo album and began to show pictures. Most were of the four Bandits doing everything from reading to playing quidditch.

The most shocking change to everyone was the difference in Sirius. In the pictures Sirius looked old and haggard, his eyes were slightly haunted and he did not seem to smile unless he was with Harry or Ria. It was an effect of Azkaban and all the others felt very sorry for the young man. It distressed the people from the past that the first pictures of the children were when they were at Hogwarts. The others weren't really expecting it to be any other way, but they had hoped for a few pictures of the teens when they were younger.

After they went through the picture album, the teens from the past wanted to hear stories. Remus was the first to ask a question leading to a story, "Hey Ria, when and how did you get your phoenix?"

"Well I was doing a patrol with Harry one night in the forbidden forest when he heard something trilling. We followed the sound and saw an injured baby phoenix on the ground. She looked like she had just had her burning day and had fallen from its perch. So I asked her if it was alright to pick her up and she told me it was so I picked her up, nursed her back to health and Jalen has been with me ever since."

Sirius asked the next question, "Harry, why do you have a snake and when did you get him."

"I have a snake because I am a parselmouth, and it makes since for some one who can speak to snakes to have a snake. I got him from you and Remus for my sixteenth birthday."

Sirius also voiced the next question, "Ria why did you name your dog Snuffles?"

"I named him Snuffles because you wouldn't let me name him Padfoot."

"So you went from Padfoot to Snuffles?"

"Well actually when you were on the run during our fourth year we couldn't just write you letters with your name, so you gave us a code name and it was Snuffles. So you see it makes perfect sense for me to name a dog that looks like you after you."

Here everyone was laughing except Sirius. "I named myself Snuffles? What was I thinking?" He got that much out before he too broke down into giggles.

The rest of the day continued on like this, swapping stories and just letting the family spend time together. Late that night they all crawled into bed happy and exhausted and loved. They snuggled into their partners and went to sleep, excited about the next few weeks.


	17. A Christmas To Remember

AN: As you all know Harry Potter does not belong to me. The only things that belong to me are things not recognizable. Please review- I need 3 before I finish the next chapter and 5 before I post it. I have had over 100 reads on the last 3 chapters and only 5 reviews. I want to know what you people think about the story. I must be doing something right if so many people read it. Oh and smittyloveshpfic there are no cleaning charms in this chapter-sorry.

-Aria

**A Christmas to Remember  
**

Christmas morning dawned bright. The grounds around the Potter house were covered in snow and the seven residents of the house were fast asleep dreaming pleasant dreams. The quite of the house was broken by a shout from Harry and Sirius's room, where one Ron Weasley had gone after he and 'Mione had flooed over from the Burrow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron stepped out of the Potter's fireplace, followed by 'Mione. He looked around and noticed that no one was awake, so he did what he always did during the holidays and decided to wake Harry up. He proceeded up the stairs with 'Mione close behind, he carefully opened the door to Harry and Sirius's room, and after checking to make sure the two were clothed he ran and jumped on the bed waking his best mate up. Harry screamed before muttering a string of curses that had Ron laughing and 'Mione blushing, before he got up and chased Ron from the room.

His scream and the noise caused by the chase woke up the rest of the household. They stumbled into the kitchen where they proceeded to have a small breakfast before they opened presents. Once everyone was gathered around the tree, James passed everyone their pile of presents and they began to open them.

Harry and Ria had never received as many meaningful gifts as they did that Christmas. They had gifts from both of their parents, the Weasleys, their grandparents (on both sides surprisingly), Remus and Sirius, Ron and 'Mione, and from many of the students and teachers they had gotten to know at the school. Most of the gifts were small, but they were filled with thoughts of caring people. The best gift they both received was a photo album filled with pictures of all their relatives and that had captions underneath the pictures telling who the people were and the story behind the photo. That came from their family on both sides, also from the Marauders all four got their names added to the map (the future map not the past one) and the twins got a photo album and journal detailing the marauders times at Hogwarts.

The group flooed over to the Weasleys' later that afternoon for Christmas dinner, which they all were looking forward to. Here all four of the teens from the past felt extremely comfortable. They all had many happy memories within the walls of the Burrow. It was also nice to see that they were older than Bill, Charlie, and Percy for once. They felt that the only thing missing from the evening was the presence of the twins and Ginny. The four finally had most of their family surrounding them and sharing in the holidays, something the twins had wished for since they were young and found themselves excluded from the Dursley's celebrations. It was the best Christmas the two had ever had.

Late that night the group plus Ron and 'Mione made their way back to the Potter's house and up to their rooms. Ron and 'Mione got a room to themselves for the rest o vacation.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once in their room, Sirius turned to Harry and took his hands, leading him over to the bed. He seated them both there and held out a wrapped box. Harry hesitantly took the box from his grasp and opened it; he sucked in a sharp breath as he saw what was in the box.

Sirius was watching Harry for his reaction. Inside the box was a beautiful silver necklace with a charm containing a ruby phoenix with emerald eyes overlapping an onyx grim, on the back of the charm there was an engraving that read _Harry- I will wait for you forever- love always Sirius. _ Harry's eyes began to shine brightly with tears and he turned to stammer out his thanks to Sirius. Sirius understood and pulled Harry into a passionate kiss that took both of their breath away. They got out of all their clothes except their boxers and cuddled up with each other under the blankets. "Harry, I want this necklace to be like a promise ring from me to you. I want to know that in 20 years you will be waiting for me. I love you more than life itself and I want to hold you forever." "I love you as well Sirius. It is my honor to wear this necklace. I am yours now and I will be our in the future. Never, ever forget that Sirius." They curled around each other, content to just be in the others' arms before going to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus and Ria were on their bed, Remus was leaning against the headboard and Ria was sitting between his legs. Remus had a book open and was reading it aloud as Ria snuggled into his chest. It was her favorite book, The Vampire Lestat by Anne Rice, she had brought it in her trunk and Remus had expressed a wish to read the book. As Remus finished the last page of the chapter they were on, he reached into his pocket and brought out a small box for Ria.

It was wrapped in gold paper and Ria was very curious as to what the box held. She opened it and gasped, inside was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It was gold, chocker length, with a charm of two wolves, one was black hematite with emerald eyes and it was lying at the feet of an amber wolf with hematite eyes that had its head back howling at the moon. On the clasp the simple phrase _To Ria-Love Remus_ was carved. Ria turned and kissed her lover with all the feelings she had inside of her and hoped he would understand her silent promise to always love him. Remus understood what Ria was trying to convey and he returned the kiss with equal fervor promising to wait for her, even if it meant twenty years with out the love she gave him.

After they had exchanged kisses Ria snuggled back into Remus and he picked the book up again and started to read. Ria let his husky voice wash over her as she fell asleep in his arms, feeling safe and loved. Remus looked down at her sleeping form, he put down the book, shifted them into more comfortable positions, turned off the lights, and fell asleep holding his true love possessively against his chest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For everyone this had been a wonderful Christmas filled with happy memories. It was a shame that in a few years all this would cease to exist and many of them would be left alone in the world. For tonight though, the couples in the Potter household were happy holding each other just basking in affection from their partners.


	18. Back to School and the Full Moon

AN: Sorry this took so long to get up. The internet at my school was down and yesterday I was in the car all day going home from school. So here it is and the next chapter will be up tomorrow.

-Aria

**Back to School and the First Full Moon**

The rest of the break flew past quickly. The students were to return to Hogwarts for a New Years Ball. The theme was casual muggle clothing and the group of eight students was looking forward to the dance. They boarded the train and found an empty compartment.

About half way through the trip, Harry got up and left the compartment to go to the bathroom. About 10 minuets later Ria doubled over in pain and gasped out Harry, before she took off running down the train. The others got up and followed her. When they reached her, she was kneeling inside of a compartment next to Harry who looked as if he had been cursed very badly. He had a deep gash on his stomach and was bleeding rather heavily. Ria had her wand out and was healing the gash. Sirius had run over to him and was healing the smaller wounds he had accumulated. The others looked around the compartment and noticed Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and two other 7th year Slytherins bound and unconscious laying on the floor.

"Is he okay?" James asked. "Yeah, he is fine now that I got this large gash healed. They didn't use any illegal curses or anything, just a cutting hex. It did really hurt though." Ria then cast a cleaning charm on Harry to get rid of the blood, and then she allowed Sirius to carry him back to the compartment. Harry woke about ten minuets later and the others wanted to know what had happened.

"Well, I was on my way back from the bathroom when I was grabbed from behind and put in a body bind before I could react. Then my attackers took me into their compartment and proceeded to hex me and throw a few punches around. That's it, nothing more to tell."

"Harry, I can't believe you let them sneak up on you." 'Mione sighed exasperated, "I mean really, you beat Tom and are the best dueler in the world and you let some seventh year students sneak up on you. What are we going to do with you?"

"My question is how Ria knew you were in trouble?"

"Oh, well Remus, Ria and I have a bond that was created when I survived the killing curse. I unintentionally tapped into the twin bond that exists between every set of twins and drew on her power thus connecting us further."

The rest of the trip was spent playing games and laughing. The teens were looking forward to the term and to the next dance, hopefully Voldemort would not show up again.

They headed into the feast and spent the night getting comfortable in the commons and the dorm again. Up in the dorms they met Peter. It was extremely awkward and the other three Marauders were having a hard time controlling the urge to kill him. After waiting a few minuets Harry spoke up, "Guys, I know that what he did was wrong, but he isn't a Death Eater yet and he hasn't done anything wrong. You can't kill him now. Leave him alone for now." The boys looked at him in shock, but they complied with his wishes and Peter crawled into his bed and went to sleep. They went to bed that night with the same arrangements they had over the break, meaning that Ria, 'Mione, Lily and Harry were spending the night in the beds of their significant others.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next night was a full moon and the Bandits had convinced Remus to let them run with the Marauders. Ria spent the Sunday with Remus in the hospital wing and the others caught up on their homework and studying. When the group headed into the wing they saw Remus and Ria curled around each other fast asleep.

Finally it was time for Remus to go down to the willow. The others would follow in a few minuets. They went down to the shack and Ria went to the room were Remus was waiting to transform, the others knew that it was too dangerous for them to be that close so soon after the transformation. The wolf would recognize Ria as its mate and leave her alone. She transformed and curled up on the floor next to Remus and waited for his transformation to come. The moon finally rose and Remus screamed out as his bones broke and he became the wolf.

The others heard the scream and transformed into their forms and waited for the two wolves to come down. Upstairs Moony was welcoming Shadow to his pack and show her that the wolf cared just as deeply for her as his human counterpart. Once they were introduced to each other Shadow followed Moony down the stairs to meet the other animals. Moony accepted Sneak, Mutt, Flame into his pack and the animals went out the tunnel into the forest. The four teens from the future showed the others some of their haunts and places that they found in the future on patrols. They ran and played until the moon began to set, then they all went back to the shack and once Remus transformed back, they covered him and went back to the castle.

All through the day the teens were anxious to go visit Remus in the hospital wing. When they finally made it they found him sitting in his bed with barely a scratch on him and he was reading. Madame Pomfrey allowed him to leave the wing and go to dinner and head back up to the dorms with the group.

That night all the kids retired to bed early. The next weekend was a Hogsmeade trip and the welcome back dance. The group really wanted to get their outfits and have a good time together. The tension between the group and Peter was still high, but it had gotten smaller as the boys realized that he had done nothing wrong as of yet.

Life continued on and the group bonded over the week and went to Hogsmeade together and bought their outfits.


	19. Dance and Captured

AN: Not mine. Sorry this took so long. It was a bitch of a chapter to write.

**Dance and Captured**

_January 5th 1977,_

_We have been in the past for five months and our time here has been really enjoyable. Harry and I have fallen hard for Remus and Sirius. The necklaces they got us show their devotion to us, but I feel bad that they will have to wait 20 years to be happy. The hells they will go through in those years are not deserved. When they found out I was afraid that things would change, but they haven't and the boys seemed to handle the revelations well. I can't believe that we have to defend the rat though. We can't let him be expelled from the group and risk changing the future. I know its not his fault, and I have forgiven him, I know exactly what Tom is capable of in pain and scare tactics, but in the future I would be one of the first to give him up to the authorities. Things like this only happen to us. The time here has been so peaceful; it's nice to have a break from our reality. Tonight is the Welcome Back/New Year's dance so everyone is running around getting ready for it. I should as well._

_Shadow_

Again the castle seemed devoid of the female population as the girls locked themselves away in their dormitories to get ready for the dance. It was surprising to everyone that the Slytherins had not made a fuss about wearing muggle clothing, but they let it slide happy that there was no controversy.

The girls were all up in their dorms donning skirts and pants, happy to be able to wear clothing that would allow them more creativity than robes would. The boys on the other hand were excited that they could wear something that would cling and make them incredibly sexy.

Harry went for the casual teen look. He wore a pair of tight black jeans that flared out a bit on the bottom with an emerald green shirt that matched his eyes. He was wearing black combat boots that were laced with silver laces and the necklace Sirius had given him. Sirius was wearing a pair of torn jeans with patches of his favorite band sewn on. His shirt was the deepest blue imaginable and he too wore combat boots, except his were laced with black laces. They both had black leather, studded bracelets on their wrists.

Remus was dressed in a pair of khakis that flared slightly over a pair of worn brown leather boots. He was wearing a gold button up shirt with the sleeves bunched up. On his wrist was a brown leather band with Celtic symbols. Ria was wearing a knee length black jean skirt that was decorated with gold safety pins and patches. Her shirt was dark red, almost black. She had her customary earrings in and of course she was wearing the necklace Remus had given her. On her wrist she had a brown leather cuff with gold designs imbedded in it.

'Mione was dressed in a similar fashion to Ria expect her skirt was plain black and her shirt was deep pink that brought out her skin tone. On her wrist she wore a silver bracelet that Ron had given her on her birthday the previous year. Ron was in plain jeans that had a few patches over rips and tears they had accumulated after being passed down so much. His shirt was black and the sleeves were short enough to expose the tattoo on his arm.

James and Lily both looked immaculately dressed. James was in a pair of everyday black slacks wearing a light blue shirt. He wore no jewelry and he cast a charm on his eyes for the night so he wouldn't have to wear his glasses. Lily was dressed in a long pink linen skirt and white blouse. She had her hair pulled back and was wearing a simple silver necklace with a small pearl drop hanging off it.

They all headed down to the dance. Dumbledore had decorated the hall like a disco parlor. There was a disco ball hanging from the ceiling and charmed confetti and glitter falling from the ceiling. Fog was blowing in from the sides and the floor was changed into polished wood. Luckily for our group disco music wasn't the only think playing so they didn't have to suffer too much (not that disco music is bad, it just gets annoying after awhile.) The teens were happy and full of energy through out the night.

They were so wrapped up in their partners and having fun, Ria and Harry didn't notice the strange looks some of the seventh years were casting at them. It was mostly Slytherins, but a few from the other houses were staring as well. So when Remus and Sirius suggested taking a walk outside, both were eager to get out of the crowded hall and quickly agreed. They never noticed a group follow them out of the hall. So it was that Sirius and Harry were surprised by the quidditch pitch and were bound together and had a portkey shoved into their hands. Not even a minuet later the same thing happened to Remus and Ria down by the lake.

The four teens landed in what looked like a dungeon. It was dark and dank and both Ria and Harry recognized it as the basement in the Riddle house. Ria was already panicking, knowing what happened in this place. Suddenly the bonds fell off of them and the three guys wrapped their arms around Ria trying to give her comfort. After sitting in the dungeons for about an hour they heard footsteps coming down the hall. The click-click of heels hitting stone echoed though the room then the door opened and through the sliver of light the teens saw a smirking Voldemort looking down at them.


	20. Torture and Rescue

AN: Not mine. I wish it were, but its not. Torture is in this chapter.

**Torture and Rescue**

_July 30th, 1996_

_Here I am sitting next to Arianna. We finally rescued her and she looks awful. Madame Pomfrey came by earlier and did a preliminary scan on her and the news was not the best, but it was not the worst either. She was lucky in the fact that she was not raped, but Riana will be blind when she wakes up. I saw the damage caused by Tom and his followers earlier; it is really bad. The scars she has are really noticeable and they will forever remain. She seemed restless these past few hours so maybe that means she will wake soon. I do hope that she remains strong and herself after she recovers from all of this._

_Harry_

Lord Voldemort opened the door and before the four teens could even process what was happening manacles from the wall snaked out and wrapped around the wrists of the three boys and pulled them to the wall. Ria was left kneeling on the ground alone. He walked into the room and bent down in front of Ria, who was already in tears.

"Well, Well look what we have here. Not so brave now are you child. You know you should fear me." He brought his hand to her face a stroked it down her cheek. Ria let out a sob and flinched back from his touch. Those actions made the three boys yell out and fight harder against their restraints and those actions made Voldemort laugh and step back. He cast the first Cruciatus of the night on her and she fell to the ground screaming in unreal amounts of pain. The curse was held for over a minuet and when it was finally lifted she leaned over and coughed up blood. The last set of manacles came out of the wall and she was bound up next to Remus. At that moment two Death Eaters came into the room and Voldemort removed the bindings from Harry and he was dragged out of the room. In the room Ria was unconscious and Remus and Sirius were frightened and determined not to show it.

In Voldemort's throne room Harry was thrown to the grown and then spelled onto his knees. Voldemort sat and watched as Death Eater after Death Eater inflicted pain upon the young man. First he was tied down and whipped repeatedly, blood dripped down his back onto the floor. Next was the worst part, the curses were cast on him and they ranged anywhere from the Cruciatus to the cutting curses. Harry was in so much pain that he couldn't move; Voldemort's voice cut through the laughter of his followers, "Well young man, what do you say? Will you join me? I can make you great." "I will never join you. No matter what you do to me." "If that is your answer than I am done with you for now. Take him back to his cell."

In the cell Ria was just gaining consciousness and when she woke her first question was who was in the room. When she found Harry was missing she grew fearful and hoped that he came back relatively unharmed. The door opened and a body hit the floor. From Remus she found out that it was bloody and beaten Harry. When the door closed the manacles fell off their wrists and all three ran over to Harry and Sirius and Remus ripped apart their shirts and tried to stem the blood flow.

The next few days and weeks were spent in the same way. Everyday either Ria or Harry was removed from the room and tortured. Remus and Sirius were left to take care of them by trying to get food in them or stopping the bleeding. Those two were rarely taken out of the room. Eventually the full moon approached and the two boys were afraid that the other two wouldn't be able to transform and protect themselves from Remus. There was nothing for them to do except hope that either they are rescued or the two have enough strength to transform.

Voldemort watched the teens whenever he could. He saw how the two boys took care of the two he tortured so often. He didn't harm them much thinking that they would be the key to breaking the twins and the other two he requested join him at Hogwarts would follow the twins. He heard them talking and discovered that the taller boy was the disowned Black heir and the other was a werewolf. He wondered why the twins would be okay around two with dark pasts and futures, yet they would not join him. Those two had to be on his side, they had too much to be left alone or under the direction of Dumbledore. Voldemort realized that the full moon was approaching, and he wondered if he could use the fear of a werewolf to convince them to change.

The four looked toward the door as it opened, and tried not to show fear when they noticed it was Voldemort entering the room. For once he was alone and the manacles on the wall snaked out once again and pinned the four to the stones. "Do you four realize that the full moon is in two days' time?" Remus answered, "Of course we know, how could we not. What is your point telling us this?" "I will remove those who aren't wolves from the cell on that night to protect them if the twins agree to join me." Ria answered him, "We would rather die than join you. Anything is better than serving some one for the rest of our lives." "You wouldn't be serving me, you would stand by my side as my heirs and a dark prince and princess." "My sister gave you our answer we would never join you. Stop asking." "Fine, if that's your answer I will leave you alone for now," with that he walked out of the room and the chains released their prisoners.

Two days later was the full moon and Remus began to transform. The others had enough strength to transform with him and the four animals curled up around each other and slept the night away. When the Death Eaters and Voldemort looked in on them in the morning they found to their surprise for unharmed teens sleeping on the ground. Voldemort was so angry that he had them grab Ria and drag her into the torture chamber. She was gone longer than any other day. In the chamber she was strapped to a table and stripped of her shirt Voldemort took up a knife and began to carve patterns into her skin. With each slice of the knife a burning sensation went through her body and she cried out. After her back was covered with even more scars Voldemort began casting curses on her. The first shattered her arm, the next began to break her ribs one by one, and the last curse made Ria unable to feel anything except pain until he removed it over an hour later. She was removed from the table and thrown back into the room, where she lay unmoving and the boys were kept tied up and couldn't comfort her.

After that session, they kept getting more and more violent and the teens didn't think that they would survive much longer. A week after the full moon incident all the teens were nursing broken bones and severe internal injuries. All of a sudden noises were heard coming down the hall. It sounded as if a battle was taking place, and not five minuets later Ron and 'Mione entered the room. They conjured stretchers for the four and helped them on to them. Then they were joined by the Potters and other members of the Order and the four teens were transported out of the house and into the hospital wing at Hogwarts.


	21. Recovery

AN: Not mine. I own the plot and anything not recognizable, nothing else.

**Recovery**

_September 4th, 1996,_

_Recovery seems to be the hardest thing out of all this. It is a grueling process and you know that nothing will ever be the same. During recovery the best thing is too have your family and friends with you at all times. Mine were and for that I am forever grateful. You try during recovery to pretend that everything will be okay some day and that you do not hold hard feelings toward those around you. I did, for a long time I did. I blamed them for not getting to me sooner, or for not protecting me better. I didn't know how to express these feelings and they built up until yesterday when I exploded and yelled for hours at Remus, Sirius, and Harry. I would have shouted at Dumbledore as well, but he is gone. After I had screamed myself hoarse they held me and explained everything that was done as protection and in the search effort. I realized that they tried everything possible to keep me safe and well._

_(Excerpt from the diary of Arianna Potter)_

Sirius woke with a start, noticing that he was warm and comfortable for the first time in over a month. He looked around and saw Harry and Ria still asleep and Remus sitting in a chair by Ria's bedside. "Hey Rem, how long have you been up?" "Oh, about two hours. Madame Pomfrey is about to kill me if she catches me out of bed again, but I wanted to make sure she is alright." Sirius swung his legs off the bed and walked slowly over to Harry. He noticed that Harry was pale and had scars now on his arms. He sat in a chair next to his bedside and just held Harry's hand. "How long since we were rescued?" "Two days." Remus responded. They sat quietly for the next hour until Ron and 'Mione came in and checked up on the twins, later they were also joined by James and Lily.

Two more days passed and Sirius and Remus had taken to sleeping in the same beds as the twins. Each night they were plagued by nightmares of what went on in that dungeon, but they couldn't help feel that the twins would be much worse off. Neither could even begin to fathom how Ria had survived her previous torture and now this one on top of it. How could the twins not break down and give in? The twins were stronger than either had ever imagined. Somehow the boys knew that they would always wait for them, even if it took twenty years for them to be together.

Finally later that day Ria opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was Snuffles lying at her feet, she bonded to him and saw Remus sitting on the bed reading and felt him carding his fingers through her hair. She couldn't help but wonder why he would still want her after she had gotten him kidnapped a tortured. She cuddled closer to him and her movements alerted Remus to the fact that she was awake. He looked down at her and meeting her eyes he smiled. "Hey baby, I was wondering when you would be waking up." "Hey Remus, you didn't have to stay here with me. I understand if you don't want to be near me because of what happened." "Oh, Ria, of course I want to still be with you. I didn't leave when I found out that I am twenty years older, and I won't leave because you are a target. I am a target as well, as is every other person who defies Voldemort and fights against his reign. Never believe that I would leave you." "I am so lucky to have you Rem. I love you so much." About a minuet later she turned to him, blushing, "Um Rem, could you help me up, I kind of have to go to the bathroom. Remus chuckled at her as he helped walk over to the bathroom and then back to the bed. She climbed in and he crawled up right next to her, running his fingers through her hair, Ria yawned and then smiling, curled up around him and drifted back to sleep.

She continued sleeping and about half a day later Harry stirred. Sirius was sitting next to his bed and saw his movements; he grabbed Harry's hand and began rubbing small circles on it with his thumb. Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked around blinking, trying to focus on where he was. He saw Sirius first and tightened his hand around Sirius's. He hurt all over and when he tried to move he had to bite back a groan of pain. His mind finally caught up to what had happened and his eyes quickly scanned the wing, relieved to see Ria alive and well, even if she was still sleeping. He stumbled out of bed and made his way to the bathroom, Sirius watching his every move with concern and had to stop himself more than once from going to aid Harry's movements. He turned to Sirius and asked, "How long have we been back?" "About five days." Harry yawned and Sirius, noticing this, crawled up onto the bed and began to stroke Harry's head lightly. Sirius saw the shocked and almost fearful look on Harry's face and asked him what was wrong. "Sirius, what are you doing? I thought you would want to be far away from me after what happened." "Harry how could you even think that? I love you. I wouldn't give you up because of something you can't control. I was already on Voldemort's bad side, being a blood traitor and fighting against his ideals. Plus I know I make it to the future without any other incidents so what's the big deal." "Siri I'm glad you're here with me. I love you. Thanks for staying. Will you stay until I fall asleep again?" "Sure love, I'm not going anywhere." With a contented sigh Harry rested his head on Sirius's chest and fell back to sleep.

Madame Pomfrey came bustling in about a minuet later and when she noticed the two boys in bed with her other patients she stalked over to them and began a soft tirade about how it was inappropriate and they should wait until the twins had woken up. Remus calmly explained that the twins had awoken each for about half-an-hour and were now back asleep. This led Poppy into a rant tirade about the boys not getting her when her patients awoke. The boys steadfastly ignored her, and when she wound down they apologized profusely. She left and the boys promptly settled down for their own naps because they were still tired from everything that had happened. When the others walked in after dinner that's how they found them.


	22. End of Time

AN: I apologize for taking so long with this chapter. I have posted two to try and make up for it. Life has been unbelievably hectic. Normal disclaimer- Not mine. I own the plot and the OC.

**The End of Time**

NEWTS were fast approaching for the seventh years at Hogwarts School, and them came the knowledge that soon the four time-travelers would have to leave. Two weeks after the four teens were rescued from the dungeons, Peter had been accepted fully back into the marauders and all of the teens had forgiven him, even though none would remember it until it was too late it allowed him to live with a freer heart. They only had about a month left in the past and it would be full of studying and exams and so they were spending as much time as possible with James and Lily because they would never get a chance to know them. The twins had been kept in the hospital wing past the Valentine dance, but they had seen the outfits of the others and wished them all a fun night. Remus and Sirius had stayed in the wing with them and they had their own small celebration, which led to silencing charms, closed curtains, and plenty of fun for the couples.

They day the twins were released was a Friday and they had to go to classes. It was the first time that they had faced the general populace of the school and they received pitying looks from both students and teachers. By the end of the day both of them were ready to scream and run away and hide for the next few weeks. Pity was the worst thing to feel from people. The four teens hated to admit it, but they were ready to go back to their time. They had defeated Tom and they wanted to see their family and friends and make sure they survived the final battle.

Everyday the pull on the four's magic was growing stronger and very soon they knew they would have to memory charm their parents and friends into forgetting most of the information they had found out about the future. They began wondering how long they had been gone in the future, knowing that even a short amount of time was likely to cause an extreme panic in the community and with their loved ones. Eventually it was decided that they needed to go and see Dumbledore to have him call everyone to his office for memory charms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Dumbledore's Office

Albus Dumbledore looked up from his work as he heard four voices trying to guess the password to his office. Finally it seemed that they got the right one and the four ascended the stairs. The door opened to reveal the four time-travelers. As they explained the reason they had come up to the office, Dumbledore thought back on everything these children were to become and he realized that these four were the best students he had ever taught. Each one fit into all of the houses and into none if the houses. He guessed that it was because the war they were forced to fight in had brought out characteristics that they would not normally show. They were the best in every class, better duelers than the entire staff, and one day their team would defeat the darkest wizard to ever be in the world. He agreed that this needed to be done ASAP and he called all the applicable parties into his office.

A short time later the Potters, Weasleys, and students were in the office getting ready to be charmed. 'Mione explained that they would be left with the memory of who the teens were, but not anything about the future in detail. For example they would remember that Ria and Harry were James and Lily's children, but not that James and Lily were dead. Small details would remain and of course the feelings and emotions associated with those memories would also still be there.

Madame Pomfrey was there and gave those who had their memories charmed some Pepper-up potion so that they would be able to function for the rest of the day. This marked the passing of the four's time at Hogwarts and within the next week they would be leaving.

The NEWT exams went by quickly and the four were given copies of their answers with special seals on them so that the Headmistress would be able to have them scored in the future. The four teens did not want to have to repeat their seventh year, and they did not know how much time had passed in the future, it could be a day or a year. The marauders and Lily were looking more and more upset with each passing day and the four cast cheering charms on them to get them through the exams they had to take. The last night they were there, there is going to be a leaving ball. The teens went to Hogsmeade together and bought dressrobes that matched. The end was coming.


	23. Back in the Future

NOT MINE- don't own Harry Potter.

**Back in the Future**

Two weeks had passed in the future since the Battle of Hogwarts. At first many were in a panic over the disappearance of the four bandits. Finally Sirius, Remus, and others who remembered the mysterious four teens who showed up in the past put out a press release stating that the four went to one of the remote Black properties to recover and when they had healed from their wounds they would come out and give interviews and otherwise rejoin the world. The wizarding populace accepted this, and the worry died down.

School had been canceled for the first week as students and teachers alike cleaned up the damage done by the battle. Both groups were worn out by the end of the week and the weekend was given to parties. The school was opened up to the parents, and families streamed in to make sure their kids were safe. When classes started on Monday the whole school noticed the absence of the Bandits and they were sorely missed. When the press release came out, every student agreed that that was the right decision for the group, even if the general population of the wizarding world hated the fact the four were hidden.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sirius's POV**_

Sirius Black was walking around Hogwarts castle late at night on September 20th. 20 years after the fateful welcoming feast and four years after he escaped from Azkaban Sirius had shoulder length black hair that he wore pulled back. His body had filled back out, he was still thinner than he had ever been in school but his muscles were reformed and he had definition. His eyes were no longer had a haunted look constantly, more and more often you could see happiness and mischief in his eyes. He was thinking over everything that had happened and that had led up to his feelings at the moment. Briefly he wondered where Remus was, but his thought drifted back to a more important topic.

_I am so excited that Harry will finally know how much I care for him. I noticed that over the years I have acted strange around him, but sometimes the memories are too much. When I first got out of Azkaban I had to see him and how he grew up. By that time he was so close to being my Harry that I wanted to spill the whole story to him and Ria right there on the street. Even now memories that were suppressed are coming back which means that the memory charm has broken._

_Every fantasy I have had the past twenty years has been of Harry. I even tried to do as he suggested and find some one else to share my life with until he returned. Nothing ever worked out for me in the years leading up to the betrayal. I don't even know how I could have made them choose Peter as the secret keeper; I was going to tell Moony about the switch the night it happened. He had been out on a mission for the three weeks previous and we had done the switch then. I walk around the school and every place I look brings up a memory, I wonder if I will have to wait an entire year before I see them or if their return will be sooner I remember the goodbye we shared and I hope that our reunion will be just as good._

Just as he thought that he ran into Moony by the great hall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Remus's POV**_

Remus Lupin was also wandering around the castle, he didn't know why but something wouldn't let him sleep tonight. He now had numerous gray hairs and there were bags surrounding his eyes. Last year he had let his hair start to grow out again, Ria had mentioned while she was back in time how much she loved his long hair. Since the Bandits had started training he was eating more and his transformations were getting better. It had been hard on Moony the 20 years without Ria and the others. It felt as if his pack was missing. He hadn't slept well in almost 20 years. Every day was spent missing Arianna and he wished that they would be back soon.

_I wonder what she will say when she sees me. I don't look anything like I used to and I am so much older. I don't think I should worry too much about it because she knew when she fell in love with me what I was like in the future. This was one of the reasons I didn't fight harder to gain custody of the twins. If they grew up with me as a father figure than Ria would never like me like that._

_I missed them so much though. As babies they were so adorable and even at that age Ria clung to me and Harry clung to Sirius, it was like they felt connected to us already. Every change they went through made it harder for me to be around them and act normally. In third year it was easy to pretend that it wasn't my Ria who I was teaching and watching grow up. I knew Sirius wouldn't hurt Harry, and I knew when they threw into Azkaban that he had to be innocent, but I couldn't prove it and no one, not even Dumbledore, would listen to me._

_Over the 20 years that passed I tried to do as she bid me when she left and find some one else to keep me company until she returned. I was with several people, but every time we progressed to sex I would call out Ria's name as I climaxed and that drove them all away. Not that I blame those women, I wouldn't have been able to commit past steady boyfriend, and anyway they would have left after they found out my secret._

As he walked toward the Great Hall he heard other footsteps approaching, it turned out to be Sirius. As Sirius opened his mouth to say something a bright flash of light shone. He nodded to Sirius and Sirius reached out and slowly pushed the door open.


	24. Saying Goodbye

AN: Here is the next chapter. I don't own anything you recognize from the books.

**Saying Goodbye**

The leaving ball was tonight and every seventh year was looking forward to it. No one was left without a date because all the younger students wanted to get in so they tried to get the older ones to ask them. Our group of students were the first ones ready to go as the Head Girl and Boy had to open the dance. Tonight was the last night that the four travelers would be in the past, and Sirius and Remus had planned something special for their lovers.

The couples walked into the hall and were astounded by the beauty of the decorations that Dumbledore put up. Small round tables with cloths of every color were spread around a wooden dance floor. From the ceiling hung a graduation banner and the Hogwarts crest. The stone walls were covered in drapes of the Hogwarts colors and the candles that were floating around were multi-colored and had flames to match. James, Lily, Harry, and Ria had spent most of the last week together. They had shared stories and feelings and Ria and Harry finally got to know their parents as well as they could.

The group of students cut out from the dance at ten to spend some more time together. Finally at midnight Sirius and Remus each dragged their respective twin from the common room, each had set up something special for the last night they would spend together.

Remus had, with permission from Dumbledore, set up a special spot in the astronomy tower. He took Ria up there, she gasped at the beauty of the scene he had set up. There was a deep brown blanket spread on the floor with pillows thrown all over, bottle of wine and two glasses were sitting next to the blanket, he had extended the windows so that they could see the stars, moon and lake- those were the only sources of light for the couple. Remus reached over to the side and turned on some soft music, and then he led Ria over to the makeshift bed. Pouring two glasses of wine he handed one to Ria and took one himself. They sat for while in silence just gazing at the grounds before Remus reached over and removed Ria's wine glass while pulling her into a very heated kiss.

He rolled on top of her and began to slowly undo the robes she was wearing. Finally she was completely exposed to his sight and he rocked back onto his heels to enjoy the view. Ria lay on the ground panting and flushed in arousal and a whimper of need escaped her lips. Remus chuckled slightly seeing the power he held over his Ria and leaned forward once more to catch her lips in a bruising kiss. Their tongues dueled for dominance, and Ria finally accepted Remus's tongue fully into her mouth and allowed him to trace every crevice. After he had thoroughly explored her mouth he moved on to the rest of her body. By the time he had began to touch her breasts she was begging for him to get on with it. When she was near tears Remus finally did and soon the tower was filled with moans and finally screams as they both reached their climaxes.

Afterwards Remus pulled Ria close to him a spoke for the first time since they had come up to the tower, "Arianna, I want you to know that I will always love you. You were the first to accept me and the wolf without question; my parents and the Marauders couldn't even do it. Whenever you walk into a room I'm in I stop breathing. I have never felt this way about anyone before and I don't think I will ever again." "Oh Remus, I love so much. I don't think its fair that you have to wait 20 years to do this again. I promise you now, knowing you in the future, that if you still want me then I will want you as well. There is one thing I want you to promise me though. Promise that you will look for others to spend time with before I come back. Don't live your life secluded and alone." "I promise you Arianna, but I will wait for you in the future as well." "That's all I ask." At that point Ria cuddled as far into Remus as she could before closing her eyes, she was asleep within five minutes. Remus on the other had remained awake for over an hour just watching Ria sleep, trying not to think about the wait he had in front of him.

In another place in the castle Sirius Black had one Harry Potter in a similar position to his sister. They were in the room of requirements and Sirius had made it into the perfect sex room. Against one wall was a huge four-poster bed that was made up with black silk sheets. Unlike the other two Sirius and Harry just skipped straight to snogging. The continued in that vein until Sirius reached up and began slowly removing Harry's clothes. He kissed a line down Harry's exposed chest and then down to his pants, which were then swiftly pulled off. Sirius then stripped out of his clothing and straddled Harry, initiating contact that made both gasp and moan. The two teens ground against each other before Sirius slid down and took Harry into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, taking all of Harry into his mouth and finally Harry came hard. Looking up at Harry's pleasure contorted face Sirius felt himself get impossibly hard and he began to prepare Harry using the lube that appeared next to the bed. He entered Harry in one swift stroke and after two thrusts found Harry's prostate causing Harry to harden back up again. Finally both came at the same time, screaming each other's names into the room.

Sometime later both boys came out of their climax induced stupors and Sirius turned to Harry and began to speak, "Harry, I am going to miss you so much until you get back to the future. Before you came along I never had a serious relationship, I didn't know how to deal with that kind of stuff. You four taught all of us so much and I will miss having you around. We haven't really said it to each other's faces, but I want you to know that I love you more than life itself." Harry was shocked at the sentiments expressed by Sirius, though he really shouldn't have been. He turned to his lover, "Siri, I get it. I love you as well. When I leave I will see you again in mere seconds, but you have to wait 20 years and I'm sorry for that. Please believe me when I say that I will want you in the future, so don't worry about that. While I'm gone please try and see other people. Don't live your life lonely and miserable." "Okay Harry, I will try." "Good now lets sleep." At that Harry curled into the taller boy and drifted to sleep.

The next morning found all the marauders and bandits in the Great Hall after the leaving feast that morning. They were soon met by the Potters, Weasleys, Dumbledore, and McGonagall. James and Lily walked over to the twins and dragged them away from the rest of the group. Lily spoke first, "Harry, Arianna, James and I just want to say that we are really proud of you and we can't wait to help you grow up. When you get back to the future we will talk more." Harry and Ria kept their tears back at those statements and managed not to correct Lily's assumptions. James spoke up next, "Also you two don't worry about being in love with the two mutts. We accept it and as long as they treat you okay we will continue to support for you." That brought a smile to the lips of the twins. They walked back over to the rest of the group and the Bandits gave everyone hugs. They walked to the middle of the hall and with one last snog between the twins and their respective partners they joined hands with all their familiars in the middle and a great wave of magic washed over the group before in a flash of light the Bandits disappeared.


	25. Getting Back

**AN: One more chapter after this. I might do a sequel, but I need to know if people want that so review and tell me yes or no. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, Sirius, Remus and other recognizable characters. Please review!**

**Getting Back**

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin had to shield their eyes from the bright light that was now filling up the Great Hall of Hogwarts. As suddenly as the light had sprung up it vanished and in its wake four dearly missed teens were left standing. Sirius and Remus couldn't help it, they had waited so long to hold and kiss their loves that they ran straight for them and before either Harry or Ria had gotten oriented they were turned and swept into two tight hugs. Smiles and laughter broke through the silence of the hall and the four were swept off to find the Headmistress and to get in touch with the Weasleys and Grangers. Once everyone had been reunited with their families the teens were taken back to their homes to spend time with them before returning to school the next week, if they chose to.

Harry followed Sirius down to his rooms in the castle (this year Sirius and Remus were teaching DADA). Once inside Sirius turned to Harry with a questioning look on his face. Harry thought it was nice to see Sirius look nervous for once and so he began to play on that. Ever so slowly Harry walked around Sirius taking in all the changes that had taken place since their last meeting 20 years ago. Then with the same deliberate slowness reached up and began unbuttoning Sirius's robes. As the robes fell open Harry took in a body that was almost too thin, yet still very close to what he remembered of his Sirius. Sirius held his breath as Harry inspected him; he hoped he lived up to Harry's expectations. Harry was pleased with what he saw of Sirius's body. He was older, more mature, and still sexy as hell, so Harry did what both were waiting for and kissed his love full on the lips. Sirius took control of the kiss; he backed Harry up to the bed and proceeded to greet him with love and tenderness.

When they were completely sated they lay entwined together with Sirius running his fingers over the necklace he had once given Harry. "So Flame how did I measure up?" "I don't know Siri, I think you may have lost some stamina since you were 17, but it was still great and I love so much." "I'm glad Harry, I missed you so much. I t was so hard to ignore my feelings until this year." "Well old man time to make up for that, kiss me." "If you call me old man again I might just refuse you." "Oh, oops sorry." Harry laughed and rolled so that he was on top of Sirius and began to kiss down his chest and further down his body. He took him in his mouth and managed to get him hard all over again. Sirius groaned in frustration and arousal as Harry continued to work him over, when he finally came Sirius told Harry "You are going to be the death of me, I'm old let me rest some more." Harry's giggles faded into moans as Sirius used his skillful hands to make him cum one more time before the man and teen fell asleep in the early morning curled around each other.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ria walked into Remus's quarters with her familiars trailing after her. She followed him into the rooms and before she could even mutter the seeing spell he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hard. Ria immediately responded to the kiss and began to run her fingers through Remus's long hair. As they kissed Remus began to unbutton the robes Ria was wearing and when he had managed to slip her clothes off, he paused and drank in the sight of his love. He reached up and brushed his fingers across her necklace before guiding her hands to his own robes and while she was busy undoing them he maneuvered them to the bedroom and onto the bed. By the time they had reached the bed Remus was naked as well and Ria ran her hands over his chest, "So many more scars, oh Rem." She managed to roll them over so that she was on top and she began tracing over his scars with her lips and tongue, just as she did so long ago, as if her love could heal them all. When she had worked her way down to his lower area he slipped his fingers under her necklace and used it to pull her up for a fierce kiss and while their tongues were entangled he rolled them over and situating himself between her thighs he entered her.

After their love making the two laid entwined in a familiar position that Remus hadn't felt in nearly 20 years. He carded his fingers Ria's hair and let his other hand run down her back and lightly over her scars. "I missed you so much Ria. I am so glad that you are back in my arms." "I'm glad, I feel so loved now," Ria stifled her yawn and cuddled closer to him. "Go to sleep baby, I have you and I won't ever let you go," Remus tightened his arm around her. Ria smiled and shut her eyes; right before she fell asleep she mumbled something that had Remus smiling as he finally drifted off, "You know I like the older you more, your so much more dignified and mature."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sat in the living room with her parents; it was nice to see them after almost a year. They had swept her into two tight hugs as soon as she had gotten home. She was really tired and concerned about the twins, but her parents were there and she wanted to give them as much attention as she could, about an hour into family time though she fell asleep leaning against her father, he carried her up to her room and she slept on, tired from the time jump.

Ron was in a similar position with his family. Everyone was sitting around him in the front room of the Burrow. They were listening to his stories of the past, the twins were writing down ideas for prank products for their shop. Soon though Ron excused himself and staggered tiredly to his orange room and slumped into bed letting his magic rejuvenate while he slept.


	26. And in the End

AN: I don't own Harry Potter or his world. This is the last chapter I hope you enjoy. Please review this. In your review tell me if you want a sequel. I need at least 8 votes for a sequel before I even start writing it. I know I can get that. Thank you.

**And in the End**

Two weeks after the four teens had returned to the future they had decided not to go to the school their last year and had shown the Headmistress their NEWT scores from the past. Ron and Harry had entered into Auror training, Hermione had decided to become a healer, and Ria had decided to stay at the school to tutor and later teach before going into politics. The four were happier than they had ever been in the past. Ria and Harry were in love with two wonderful older men. Both had finally stopped having nightmares from tortures and Voldemort induced events. Remus and Sirius were finally sleeping soundly for full nights since Ria and Harry had left 20 years ago. Ron had proposed to 'Mione and they were trying to set a date for their wedding.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A month after that Minister Fudge was found dead in his home after a massive heart attack. Arthur Weasley was voted into office shortly after with the backing from the Bandits and the Heads of the departments. His first order of business was to start to go through all the laws passed in Fudge's time in office and pick out the ones that seemed unfair and prejudiced and run them through the Wizengamot for review. He wanted to reclassify many "beasts" into beings and have them covered by human laws. He offered Ria a place on his staff, but she turned him down until the end of the year, wanting to stay at Hogwarts and tutor for a while longer. Ron and Harry had moved up into the last level of Auror training and 'Mione was about to sit her final exams for the healing academy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six months after the final battle werewolves and other former beasts were now treated as equals under the law. A fund was set up by the Ministry to allow easy access to the Wolfsbane potion for the werewolves until most could find work. These changes allowed for Remus to drop down on his knees while he and Ria were stargazing in the astronomy tower and propose. That same night while having a romantic dinner in Hogsmeade Sirius asked Harry the same question. School was coming to a close and Ria took up a position as deputy minister under Arthur. Hermione was the quickly moving up in the ranks at St. Mungo's. Harry and Ron had quite the reputation as the best Auror team on duty.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A year after the final battle a great celebration was held on the front lawn on Hogwarts. There were people from every walk of life in attendance and the students had been brought a day early so that they could attend the festivities. The Bandits were up in front of the crowd on a raised dais waiting for their turns to speak. The first order of business was the fact that the ministry awarded everyone, except a select few, in the order an Order of Merlin Third Class. Remus, Sirius, Snape, Draco Malfoy, and a few others got Second Class awards. The Bandits and McGonagall got first Class awards. Ron was the first of the Bandits to make his speech: "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are here to celebrate the downfall of a man who was pure evil. Many of you have suffered great losses because of this man and many of you still fear him. I have two things to impart upon you today, the first is don't be afraid of his name, he is dead and Voldemort was a made-up name anyway. The second thing is please don't wallow in whatever grief you have from this. Life will continue and happy moments can be found all around. Thank you."

Hermione took the stage next, but the only thing she said was a quick thank you and a reminder that a muggle-born witch or wizard had just as much power as a pureblood one.

Harry was next, "Guests of Hogwarts we gather today to celebrate the downfall of the most powerful Dark Wizard since Slytherin himself, but I would also like to take a moment to remember all of the witches and wizards who fell to him and his followers during both reigns. These brave people stood before the Dark Lord refusing to give up their hope that some one would one day stop them. Also the countless muggles who fell in his attacks should be honored, they were bystanders in the war of hate that Tom led. I also want to mourn for those who fell to his promises of power and lost their freedom for it, some DE's didn't understand what they were getting into and those that tried to leave were often brutally killed by the others. So please a moment of silence for all the fallen." A silence permeated through the grounds, it seemed even nature was honoring the dead.

Finally Ria took the platform, as the speaker for the group she had prepared a slightly different message, "Today I address the students of Hogwarts. Every one of you has or will be sorted into a specific house. While in school these houses will control whom you go to class with and they will push you toward certain friends. This is not a bad thing, but please remember that no one is truly until they commit a crime and feel no remorse for it. Just because you are sorted into a certain house does not define you. People grow and change, and many if they were resorted would not end up in the same house. The more accepting we are in school and in our lives, the less of a chance a new dark lord will rise to try and control us once again. Thank you and remember to remain open-minded."

A day after the ceremonies found three very nervous grooms standing at the altar waiting for their soon-to-be spouses to walk down the aisle. When the front doors of Hogwarts opened and Ria, 'Mione, and Harry walked out their respective grooms felt the breath leave their bodies at the sight of the loves of their lives. 'Mione was escorted down the aisle by her father, Harry and Ria had decided to give each other away and walked down the aisle arm-in-arm. This arrangement had been decided on when the Bandits agreed that they continue to do everything together for as long as possible. The three walking down the aisle were dressed in white satin dress robes with silver trim on the hems and sleeves. The grooms were in black with gold trim. I do's were exchanges and passionate kisses marked the transition to married couples.

As the party wound down and the guests left the six in the wedding party grabbed onto portkeys and left to go on honeymoons that would mark the beginning of a new life for them all.


	27. Note

Hey all,

Hey all,

Chapters 1-6 are now revised, hopefully they are better written. Work is continuing on revising all my chapters, but it is slow going. I would love some reviews to tell me how the new chapters have worked out, especially from people who have read this story previously.

Aria


End file.
